Wedding Bells & Whiskey Bottles
by Ogreking94
Summary: This is a story of an alternate universe where Jimmy and Cindy dated as teenagers until a tragic event when they were 15 changed their lives. Now 10 years later they reunite at their mutual friends wedding where truths in their lives come to light. Odd numbered chapters are in Cindy's POV and even are in Jimmy's POV. Please R&R. Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Bells & Whiskey Bottles. Chapter 1

Jimmy Neutron Fan Fiction.

I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

Rated M for language and adult themes.

Cindy Pov.

"I still can't believe that we're going to Carl and Elke's wedding! Who would have thought that they would actually have made it this long with all the bullshit they had to put up with for their relationship?"

Libby laughed hard while still somehow keeping the car straight.

"I know out of all the relationships to have survived from our childhood who would have guessed that one would have made it to this point?"

I laughed while saying "Ha out of everything that happened who would have guessed they'd be married first. By the way congratulation on the engagement!"

"I know girl I still can't believe that we're finally engaged!"

Sheen had proposed to Libby only two weeks ago after being together since we were all twelve. Well except Sheen who was fourteen at the time. Now that we've been out of school and on our own for the last few years that it just seem so surreal. The fact that they have been together for thirteen years it's crazy that it took him so long given his eccentric personality. I still think that Libby could do so much better but, he makes her happy so its what it is.

"So have you two decided on the date and location yet?"

"Yup, Sheen wants to get married on Valentine's day next year back in Retroville! Can you believe that!"

"Wow that is so cliché, so I shouldn't be surprised on the date but, back in Retroville? I haven't been back there in the past four years. Why there of all places?"

"He said that it's home and where everything started for us so he wants us to start the next chapter in our lives there as well."

Libby smiled and so did I.

"Well that's sweet and kinda unexpected."

"I know, I can't wait to see him when we get there. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

We are now on our way to some giant house on a private lake that somehow they'd been given to have the ceremony at so that it would be as romantic as possible. With the people on the guest list you would have thought that we were having a high school reunion. Libby, Sheen, Betty, Nick, Brittany, Butch, Marissa, Bolbi, and even our parents were to join. My mother was asked to be the decorator, which is the only reason I can see her even coming. I wondered if anyone else would be coming but, Libby told me that they had wanted to keep the wedding small and private. We pulled up to the gate of house barely able to see anything other than the stone wall that enclosed the property. Libby punched in the access code, then we drove up the paved driveway to see what had to be the most elegant house I had ever seen in my life. It was like one I had dreamed of living in when I was a child. The front had several cars parked in front of it with all of our friends sitting on the deck overlooking the beautiful lake. I thought this is the place of my dreams and wondered who could possibly have owned this palace in the middle of what seemed like a paradise. As we parked next to Sheen's truck I looked around in bewilderment at the serine landscape that was before us. I looked at the other cars to see all who were here when I was interrupted by an old familiar voice.

"Well hey there little Cindy! How are you doing?"

I turned around to see Mr. Neutron displaying that heartwarming grin I always remember being plastered on his face with Mrs. Neutron following right behind him. While being so happy to see them again it confirmed a question that I had been wanting to avoid all day. He would be here. Jimmy Neutron would be here. It would be the first time I had seen him in the last ten years. I flashed a smile right back to them.

"I'm doing great Mr. Neutron! How have y'all been?"

"Well other than working all the time we've been doing great! Isn't that right sugar-booger?"

Mrs. Neutron walked next to him with a big smile on her face.

"That's right, honey. It's great to see all you children again it takes me back to when you were all back in school. Minus having to worry all the time of Jimmy's experiments. Ha ha."

Mr. Neutron laughed in agreement and excused them stating that they had continue unpacking before dinner was ready. Libby walked over to me with a look of concern on her face which I could tell was a reaction to the current look that was plastered on mine as held my hand over my heart. I thought that I was going to break down all I wanted to do was get in the car and leave this place. I didn't want to start something that could ruin the upcoming wedding or, as selfish as it sounds, rub salt into wounds that have never fully healed. Libby placed her hand on my free arm and squeezed it slightly.

"You okay girl?"

"Yeah. I'm fine it's just I wasn't expecting to see him again after all this time."

"Well he is Carl's best friend so you should have expected he might be here."

"Haha, yeah you're right. I wonder what he looks like now bet he's got an even worse fashion sense than before and probably still the same squirt he was from before."

"Cindy, that's mean. Let's hope its true."

We started laughing and gathered our luggage from the trunk of the car. As we walked up the stairs we heard footsteps pounding coming in our direction and before we could look for whatever was making them Sheen was shouting.

"Libby, my Ultra queen, put that down. My queen never carries her own bags while I'm around."

Libby practically threw her bag down and rushed up the stairs to embrace her beloved fiance. I grabbed her bag and carried it up the stairs as they started a make out session. When I arrived at the top I threw the bags down and put my hands on my hips looking at the two of them as they separated as they blushed.

"You could at least wait until you get to your room ya know?"

Libby giggled and Sheen apologized. Carl and Elke showed up soon after to greet us. We chatted for a bit and congratulated them on everything that was about to happen in the next few days. When Sheen interrupted by stating how lucky we were to be at this place.

"Man this place is awesome! I wish there was someplace like this in Retroville for our wedding huh Libs?"

"I know right this place is beautiful! How did you guys get this place?"

Carl looked at Sheen with a questioning look and Sheen had a look of discomfort on his face.

"You didn't tell them?"

"I was gonna wait until they got here before I told them otherwise Cindy might not have came."

"Tell us what?" Libby and I said in unison.

Sheen spoke up first.

"Well this is one of Jimmy's houses. He said that we could use it for the wedding and everyone could use it instead of staying at a hotel or something."

Libby and I looked at each other with bewilderment showing all over our faces. My mind raced with questions and shock. THIS WAS JIMMY'S HOUSE! How could it be this place was gigantic and so ornate? How could a person his age afford this place? As I looked around the porch my eyes locked onto the door as I saw the door had a large N surrounded by bars that made it look like an atom symbol displayed when the doors were together. This was definitely Jimmy's house.

"Why didn't you tell me that this was Jimmy's house?"

Sheen hesitated for a bit before answering and was looking in my direction when he finally did.

"Well I only found out myself just a few hours ago. I didn't want to tell you right away because we thought that Cindy would have refused to come and they really wanted her in the wedding."

Before Libby could yell at Sheen I interrupted.

"It's fine guys. I'm cool with everything."

They all looked at me with shock displayed all over there faces.

"Are you sure that this is okay?"

"Yeah Libby. I mean we're all adults it's not like we can't put everything aside for this special occasion right?"

"Yeah. So where is Nerdtron?"

Sheen looked at his phone.

"Well Jimmy went to town to get some propane for the grill so we could all have a cookout tonight. So he should be here any second. Oh speak of the devil."

We turned around to see what he was talking about. Coming up the driveway was a 1967 Chevy Impala painted red with a large atom symbol on the hood in yellow. I thought "That's so typical of him." The car pulled into the garage on the side of the house.

"Wow that car is beautiful!"

I jumped as I realized that the voice that said that was my dad as he walked out of the house with my mother.

"I think that it's a little gaudy myself dear with that big yellow atom symbol on the hood."

I giggled at my mother's comment and blurted out "I know right? Jesus you think he would have outgrown that habit of putting atoms on everything?"

"Who would have outgrown that habit dear?"

Before I could answer a deep booming voice spoke behind them.

"I believe she's talking about me Mrs. Vortex."

We all looked up to see what I could only describe as a HUNKMUFFIN of a man. The years had been good to him to say the least. He easily was 6'4 and even with that dress shirt on you could see he was built like a Greek god. I couldn't believe it was him.

"I think we were wrong about that fashion sense being just as bad."

"Uh huh." Stated with a sense of awe. He was wearing what were easily $2000 boots, some of the nicest jeans I've ever seen, a red undershirt that matched perfectly with the black dress shirt he was wearing over it, and a pair of sunglasses that pulled the entire outfit together. He put down the two canisters of propane he was carrying and walked over to us.

"I'm sorry dear but, I don't believe we've met."

He laughed a little while running his hand through the back of his hair. He still had that nervous tick like when were kids.

"Its me Mrs. Vortex. It's Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron."

My mothers eyes went wide and her mouth was open a sight that I've never seen in my life but who could blame her it was a radical change from the boy next door that she had a disdain for to the beautiful man that stood before us.

"My god you really did grow up. I remember when you were no higher that a knee to a grasshopper."

"Well thank you Mr. Vortex."

"My god I would have never recognized you dear. I apologize it's just so radical a change."

"Its no problem I hardly recognized anyone else when I saw them either. But, your still beautiful as always Mrs. Vortex."

My mom blushed at his comment.

"Well thank you, James."

He started talking to everyone and then made his way to where Libby and I were.

"Libby, it's so good to see you! Congratulations on the engagement."

He gave her a hug and she stuttered as she spoke.

"Th-thank you Jimmy it's good to see you too. You've done really well for yourself and look amazing."

He chuckled as he thanked her for her comments.

"This house is amazing. I still can't believe that this is your place."

"Well this is now just one of my vacation houses. I used to live here mainly but, I'm currently living in Colorado, but in another month I'll be staying at my house in Los Angeles for the opening of my next company."

My mother and father then sparked up a conversation that went on for what felt like forever.

"This is your house, James?"

"Yes ma'am. This is one of my houses."

"How many houses do you own. If you don't mind me asking?

"Well I own twelve that I visit and have about sixty that I rent out Mr. Vortex."

"Wow. Well you really have done well for yourself. You said that you were opening another company?"

"Yes, sir. This will be my fourth company. I opened my first one when I was in college making new designs for gaming systems. Then I opened one after I graduated were we make different custom engineering request. The last one I just opened is where I get to make my own things and sell them as I please."

"Outstanding! Well you really used that big brain of yours for something other than causing havoc in the town. Huh?"

Jimmy started to rub the back of his head and blush, as did I. I couldn't imagine my dad making such an offhand comment. My father finally recognized how offensive his comments were.

"Oh I'm sorry Jimmy. I didn't mean any offense by that."

"It's okay Mr. Vortex."

Sheen chimed in soon after asking Jimmy about his investments which was of course in his rude manner.

"Hey Jimmy didn't you say you made a lot of your money in investment crap?"

"Well yeah, I made a good bit investing in stocks after I got my fifth degree in economics and from all the rent houses keep the cash flow pretty steady."

"Fifth?" we all said in unison.

"Oh yeah. Well, after I got my Mechanical Engineering degree at Caltech I went on to get a degree in Mathematics, Chemical Engineering, Business Management, and Economics."

"Still a big arrogant showoff" I said under my breath.

"Well that's very impressive James. Cindy is actually doing some impressive work on finding a cure for Alzheimer's at the company she is working for. They are having amazing breakthroughs thanks to her as I have heard."

My mother said as though making an attempt to one up him in some manner. He turned in my direction and exclaimed with a big smile.

"Wow! That's great! Congratulations Cindy!"

I stuttered, shocked by his enthusiastic comments.

"Th-Thank y-you Neutron."

I couldn't believe it the first time we've spoken in ten years and all he could comment on was something my mother was saying as an attempt to gloat. Not anything about me, how we've been, what we may have been, or what we shared. I felt hurt. I wished more than anything that he would have seen me on my own standing not through the words others had to spout out. He then walked over to me and took off those sunglasses to show those amazingly beautiful sapphire blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat as I knew that this really was Jimmy and not an illusion. I almost buckled at the sight of them; all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"You hungry? I remember barbecue was your favorite."

I looked at him, speechless to which he just chuckled.

"Rare sight to see you speechless Vortex. Well lets get to the grill and start cooking."

As he walked over to the canisters and picked them up he flashed his signature smile and asked if we were ready. We all started walking to the patio where the rest of our friends were. To my shock everyone that was invited was already there including all our parents. Mrs. Neutron walked over to us and asked had we seen Jimmy around.

"I'm here mom."

She looked over to him and was shocked by the man she saw.

"Jimmy you look so different."

"Well it has been a few years I guess. What's it been four years, right?"

I was shocked to say the least as was everyone in our group. He hadn't seen his parents in four years what the hell? Even with my schedule I still saw my parents every few months.

"Well you have been busy. How is everything going? Is Tiffany going to join us?"

"She's upstairs. She said that she will be leaving tomorrow in the morning so unfortunately she won't be making it to the wedding."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that though I'm still very excited to meet her."

I thought who the hell is Tiffany? Is she his girlfriend or even worse is she his wife? I couldn't help but look over to his left hand. No ring. I don't know why I was getting so angry but, somehow not seeing a ring made me a little bit relieved. Nick and Betty walked over to join us all.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Oh hey Nick. Everything is going well. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Who are you?"

Jimmy laughed.

"Well it has been a while. It's me Jimmy."

Nicks eyes went wide.

"Nerdtron?!"

At this outburst everyone looked at us and started whispering among themselves.

"First one of those in a while. I was expecting Vortex to be the one to say that to me first but, oh well I guess it was gonna happen. I'll start the grill."

He walked over to the grill and set up the propane while we all started catching up with one another. All the girls started moving over to the corner opposite of the guys and our parents. Betty and Brittany were the first to speak up.

"Is that really Neutron? He's so different from the days back in school."

"I know he's so fucking hot! I wish Butch would dress like that."

"I wish Nick had a voice like that, I'm not gonna lie I got turned on Just listening to him."

"I know right plus look at that ass."

"Think he's single?"

"Betty! You and Nick are married. Though I feel ya. Next time I'm with Butch I won't be thinking of him."

We were all giggling at the conversation even though I couldn't believe they were talking so blatantly about cheating or imaging someone other than their husbands. Libby was giving me a smug look with a raised eyebrow. I knew that look she was ready to talk about how I was constantly glancing in Jimmy's direction.

"You gotta admit he's changed and everything looks amazing. Jesus he's got everything going for him right now. I mean this house is glorious it reminds me of the one you described when we were kids isn't that a weird coincidence?"

I knew what she was getting at and she was right this house is exactly like how I described to her and only one other person. Him. I told him when we were laying on his bed after one of our post lovemaking sessions. Yeah that's right we were each others first of many things. Each other's first love, first relationship, and even that. I remember describing all the dreams we had, where we wanted to go to school, all things we wanted for ourselves, and we had planned on everything with the other by our side.

"Yeah, that's crazy. Though I do have to admit that he has done really well for himself. It's a far cry from where we all started back in that little town. I still find it hard to believe that he's done all this in such a short amount of time."

"Uh huh. Well I just find it funny that out of all the houses that he apparently owns that the one we go to for the wedding is exactly like the dream house you always wanted."

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing in particular its just a little weird right?"

"I guess."

"Excuse me."

We turned around to find Betty looking at us with Marissa and Brittany next to her.

"Are you saying that this is Jimmy's house? Like as in he owns this place?"

"Uh yeah. It is." Libby replied

"Wow!" they all said in unison.

"What does he do for a living to afford all this?"

"Well, from what I know he owns a few successful companies and stuff. Thinking of getting Nick to aspire to something other than taking over his dad's company?"

Betty giggled at this all. All I could do is roll my eyes. Then suddenly the glass doors slid open with Jimmy and Sheen carrying a tray full of meat covered in spices and dripping with marinades. Leave it to a couple of Southern boys to bring flavor to the party. When they got to the grill they sat the meat down on a table and Jimmy started to unbutton his dress shirt. All of started to watch him as he started to take it off to which we were shocked to see that his arms were covered in tattoos. I swallowed the lump in my throat that had started to form and feel the pounding of my heart. I hated to admit it but, I was so turned on I could feel the drool starting to drip off my mouth. I finally snapped back to reality when I heard Mrs. Neutron practically scream.

"Jimmy! What did you do to arms?!"

He turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? Oh! The tattoos. Yeah I've had a few of these for a while, some I've gotten just this year."

"Why would you get them in the first place?"

"I just like tattoos and I always wanted one so I went out, got one which then turned into two, then it just built up."

Jimmy's dad rushed over to his wife's side and showed off his signature goofy grin.

"Well I like them sugar-booger. They look really nice Jimbo. Which one was your first?"

"Oh, well that one is on my back. Here I'll show you."

He lifted his t-shirt off to reveal his chiseled figure with tattoos covering his entire chest and then he turned around to show his back which despite being tattooed completely you could tell it was strong and defined. Jimmy and his parents started a small conversation over his new look.

"The first one was the rocket ship."

"Wow Jimbo that is something! I've never known anyone that covered in ink."

"Oh, Jimmy. Why did you get so many?"

"Well like I said I got the rocket ship first and it just got to where I wanted another one and another one. Eventually it led to this."

A silence fell over everyone until Carl of all people spoke up first.

"Jim! Those look awesome! Put's mine to shame I'll tell you that!"

"What? You have a tattoo?" Sheen shouted.

Carl nodded then lifted his right sleeve to show a lama in photo realism style.

"Oh my god! My baby has a tattoo! Where did we go wrong!" Exclaimed Mrs. Wheezer.

"Now honey this is a normal thing in their generation and heck I think its awesome. I like it a lot. How bad did it hurt son?" chimed in to calm his wife down.

"It hurt a bit but Elke was there when I got it so she helped a lot."

"And Carl was there when I got mine. He gave me the courage to do it." Elke proudly showed her tattoo that matched Carl's.

"Well I never expected you to have a tattoo Carl but, fuck man I just got my first one last month." Sheen said while laughing the entire time.

"Sheen my son watch your language." snapped Mr. Estevez.

"Sorry dad. You want to see my tattoo?"

"Why not? I'll show you mine as well."

"You have a tattoo dad?"

"Si."

"Cool. Well here's mine."

Sheen took off his shirt to show a Ultralord tattoo on his left shoulder with another tattoo on his right upper arm. It was Libby's name written in a heart.

"When did you get that?" Libby asked in an excited manner.

"I got it the day I got into Paris for a photo shoot last week right after I proposed. I want to be with you forever so I no matter what I'll have you with me."

Libby's eyes welled up as she walked to him putting her arms around him pulling him into a deep powerful kiss.

"I love you my ultra-nerd."

"I love you my ultra-queen."

We all started laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. After that everyone started back to talking Sheen and his dad looked at their tattoos while talking of the wedding plans in Retroville. After about 45 minutes, the glass door opened up and out walked a red head with blue eyes. She went over to Jimmy who took her hand after getting the last of the meat off the grill. They walked over to his parents where he decided to introduce her.

"Mom. Dad. This is Tiffany. She's my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you dear. I'm Judy, Jimmy's mother and this is my husband Hugh."

"Hi nice to meet you!"

"Its nice to meet you as well." she said with a smile.

"Darling, I'd like to have a word inside for a minute."

"Ok. I'll be there in just a second. I just have to help get everything inside before the bugs get bad."

"Alright I'll be waiting inside on you in library."

He just nodded and went back to the tray with Sheen helping him. There was a look in his eyes that made me think something uncomfortable was about to happen and he knew it. We all walked into the dining room where the food was placed onto a large, obviously custom built, cherry table that was easily able to seat all of here and others if they were to join. As we all looked the men were all bundled together looking at the bar and observing the medals and rewards that Jimmy had received from the past few years. Jimmy said that he was going to go to the kitchen to get the dinnerware for the meal and then stated that he would go talk to Tiffany before them joining us for dinner. Mrs. Neutron told him to just go get her while she and some the other girls would get the dinnerware. He didn't hesitate to accept her offer and left the to go find Tiffany. I went with Libby into the kitchen and gasped as I saw it in all its glory. There was all stainless steel appliances, dark cherry wood cabinets, marble counter tops with a matching island, a built in wine rack that had at least eighty bottles of various wines, and LED lighting that gave the room a perfect atmosphere.

"It's just like I imagined" I whispered under my breath.

"What's that Cin?" Libby asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't say anything. Wow though this is an amazing kitchen."

My mother walked over to us on that comment and already had a glass of her favorite wine in hand.

"It really is. And James was so sweet to have a bottle of my favorite wine ready for me. He really has become a very impressive man."

"Mom. Did you just give him a complement?"

"Well he has been a very gracious host."

Libby's mother walked over to join the conversation with a glass in hand as well.

"Your right about that, Sasha. Plus he's grown into a very handsome man. If I were thirty years younger I'd give it a try."

My mother giggled as she said "Same here."

"Mom!" Libby and I said in unison.

"What its just a little fantasizing and reminiscing for a few old women. Especially fun is the fantasizing after what I saw today.."

"Mom OMG!" I screamed.

She just giggled a rare instance that I never got to see. It took me by shock and everyone started laughing.

Betty broke the laughing by stating "Cindy relax its all just in jest. Hell if I were single I'd take a crack at it myself. Now be honest you know that Jimmy has grown into a fine man and that you'd love one more chance for him to take you upstairs?"

I could feel the rage building in me and embarrassment showing all over my face as I blushed so bad that Libby just started laughing, with everyone following suit. Luckily Mrs. Neutron walked in putting an end to their cackling.

"What's so funny?"

My mother blushed so badly that she started to laugh and everyone but, me and Mrs. Neutron, followed suit.

Mrs. Folfax deescalated everything with a half-truth.

"We were just reminiscing about our youth and being a little jealous of the children."

Mrs. Neutron just nodded with a slight blush appearing on her face. We quickly gathered the dinnerware and hurried into the dining room. After everything was set at the table Mrs. Neutron asked one of us to go find Jimmy and Tiffany for dinner. Libby volunteered me with which I responded with an angry glare. I reluctantly agreed to the decision that was not of my choosing. While searching for them in the house I took a moment to survey the inner workings. I realized Libby was right this is the house from my dreams. My heart started to flutter as I could only come to one conclusion "Jimmy remembered and made the home he lived in the one I always wanted." A tear started to form which I quickly wiped away. I couldn't let myself get emotional and let them see my puffy face when telling them to come to dinner. After finally figuring out that this was the house I dreamed of I quickly remembered where the library would have been located and I quickly made my way to the library.

Secretly I also wanted to ruin any intimate moment that they may be having. As I approached the library I heard glass breaking and Jimmy pleading for Tiffany to calm down.

"Tiffany please, please, calm down my parents, friends, and their families are here I don't want to make a scene. Let's just go back to dinner we can talk about everything after the wedding an" before he could finish I heard the sound of glass shattering and Jimmy scream in pain.

"I will not calm down! I don't give a fuck what they hear! I will tell you right now you are to never see those fucking losers ever again! Especially that blonde haired green eyed bitch!"

I immediately became enraged. Who is the bitch to, berate our friends, call me a bitch, and worst of all hit him. I almost rushed into the room stopping only when I heard Neutron get up from the floor and in a serious tone spit back at her in a manner I have never heard him say in my entire life.

"You need to shut the fuck up and calm the fuck down, goddamn it. I will not have this in my house. I will not abandon my friends and they are not losers. And you will not call Cindy a bitch in front of me ever again. I will leave you."

My eyes started welling and smile covered my face at hearing Jimmy defend my honor.

Tiffany scoffed. "You can't leave me James. You can't afford it. If you even think about it I'll let every secret spill and take you down with me. Now clean yourself up your dripping blood all over MY floor. I own you don't you fucking forget it. I will be at dinner next to you and you will not speak to that blonde bitch in front of me. Understand?"

"I told you don't call her a bitch in front of me ever again. You cunt."

I heard another glass shatter. I wanted to rush in to stop whatever was happening but, so many things were flooding my mind "What secrets, what did she have on him, had Jimmy done something illegal, or something so horrible I couldn't even begin to imagine him able to do.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! Who do you think you are?"

"The man who is leaving you. Get out of my house. I don't care what happens when you walk out of here just get out."

"You'll regret this James. Mark my words."

I heard her walking to the door. I immediately took a step back before she got close and put my hand up to knock. She opened the door with a scowl on her face and as soon she saw me her face contorted into something like a demon. Then in a flash her face changed into a small smile as if nothing had just happened at all.

"Oh hello. It's Cindy right? I'm sorry I didn't get to properly introduce myself I'm Tiffany; James' girlfriend. Well I'm sorry to make this brief but, I must be going I've been called back to work early. It was so nice to meet you." Over her shoulder she yelled. "Goodnight James, I'll see you in Los Angeles. Love you."

My immediate thought was: This bitch is crazy and super dangerous. I lingered for a moment in the hallway until I lightly knocked on the door entering as I did. I saw Jimmy was bleeding from the his head with shard of glass still stuck in his skin and his shirt covered in blood while on his knees. He wouldn't make eye contact with me when I entered the room.

"Your mom wanted me to fetch you for dinner. Are you okay?" I asked in a hushed tone.

He kept avoiding my eyes while he spoke.

"Ok. Thank you. I'll be there in a minute. I just had a mishap with my glassware. You know me always clumsy and so accident prone. Surprised that I haven't lost a finger already."

He started rubbing the back in his head with that nervous habit of his showing. I can read him like an old familiar book. I know when he is sad by the subtle changes of his eyes, scared by the lightest tremble in his voice, and happy by the slightest change in his posture. I know him like this because no matter how much I deny it I know I love Jimmy. Tears started to well so rapidly in my eyes I didn't even notice them start falling onto my cheeks until I tasted the salt on my lips. How could I be so selfish to have not flung myself in here to stop what had happened. I walked forward and knelt down to try to help him. He pushed my hand away. I felt hurt but, I still put it back on his cheek and forced his eyes on mine. Tears fell from his sapphire eyes as soon as they saw the tears fall from mine.

"Cindy." His smooth baritone voice now trembling. "Why are you crying?"

I cupped his face in my tiny hands and said as sweetly as possible for our situation.

"Because you're in pain and it hurts my heart."

"I never wanted to cause you any pain. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Neu-Jimmy. It's okay."

Tears falling from our eyes like rivers cascading across our faces we just sat there letting the tears fall trying to let some of the pain wash away. I pulled him slightly upward to get him on his feet. He got up and started to wipe away my tears and stood on the tips of my toes leaning against his chest to balance myself. We stood there just being able to feel what the other was feeling at that one precious moment despite how it had come.

"I guess I should probably get cleaned up before we go back to dinner everyone is probably wondering where we are. Sheen and Carl are arguing about whether they should start eating or wait for us."

I laughed a little. "You're probably right. But, you need to get cleaned up first."

I walked over to the built -in bar that was in the corner of the room, grabbed a towel to run under the water to moisten it so that it would would be just enough to clean the blood off the side of his face without it turning it into a stream down onto his already soaked shirt. I ringed out the towel to the right amount of water and it suddenly struck me that I was about to hand a towel to the man I've truly loved my entire life. I was about to give him this to wipe away the blood he had spilled defending our friends honor and mine. I couldn't help the tears that once again started to form in my eyes. He was the same as I always remembered. I looked over to Jimmy who had gotten a first aid kit out of a large globe that had a storage space inside. It suddenly struck me that these were the globes that I had told him I would have made to put into my library if I could ever build my dream house. He had remembered everything I ever told him about my dreams and made them into a reality I didn't know if I should be creeped out or flattered that I meant so much to him that he would keep me in his heart and mind all these years. I chose the latter, how could I ever think of him in an ill manner this is the man who I keep in my heart as well. I walked over to him and gently handed him the towel to his left hand and placed my other hand on his right arm. He then put his hand on my arm and we looked into each others' eyes. I could see it in his eyes all the pain, sorrow, and love he still had for me. We starred into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. All I could think of was how I wanted him to kiss me right then and there despite all the circumstances that had brought us to that point. In this moment I could stay forever.

"I think we need to finish up here and I should go wipe my face off and change shirts before coming to dinner."

"Yeah, I guess so."

I walked to the door of the library keeping my eyes to the floor.

"Hey, Cindy."

I turned around with a sad smile on my face.

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Could we keep this just between us. I really don't want everyone to freak out and ruin this weekend for everyone. It'd be a real shame to ruin their wedding ya know?"

"Of course, Jimmy. You need to hurry everyone is going to start to worry and dinner will get cold. I'll see you there."

As I closed the door my heart started to skip beats. Despite all the outside changes he was still who he was back then that kind, selfless, and sweet boy I fell for. He sacrificed himself to make sure that everyone would have a good time despite his sufferings. When I got closer to the dining room I could hear Sheen and Carl arguing just like Jimmy said they would. I looked at myself in the mirror outside the doors to check my appearance so no body would suspect something. My eyes were still a little puffy, my cheeks stained from my tears, and my makeup was a little smeared. I looked around and found a bathroom to wash my face and redo my makeup. Once my appearance was finally acceptable I exited the bathroom and walked into the dining area. I took a seat that was a little ways away from Libby as to not give her a chance of analyzing my emotional state which I knew she would be able to do instantly.

"Did you find Jimmy?"

I looked up to see Mrs. Neutron giving me a slight smile.

"Oh yes ma'am he'll be here any minute but he may be a little bruised up a glass figure dropped on his head and gave him a few cuts. I helped him clean himself up but, he had to go change clothes."

"Oh my goodness is he okay?!"

"Yes ma'am he said he was fine when I left the library."

Just as I said that he walked into the room and closed the door. Mrs. Neutron rushed over to him asking if he was alright and what happened.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine."

"Cindy said a piece of glass fell on your head in the library."

"Yeah. A piece of a fixture fell off and hit my head. I'm fine for real."

"Okay just watch for anymore loose fixtures.

"Alright" he replied with that signature smile of his.

Suddenly the dining room door opened up and in walked that bitch, Tiffany. She came in with a small suitcase in her right hand. Then looked over to Jimmy with a smug little smile on her face. It took everything I had to keep my composure as I saw her walk over to him with that smile on her face, All I wanted to do was take my knife to slit her throat. She walked in an obviously sexual manner which got most of the men an elbow or hit from their significant other. I didn't think it was possible, yet somehow she had pissed me off even more.

"James I will be leaving in a minute. Will you help me with my bags to the car?"

Jimmy hesitated for a moment.

"Sure I will." he said coldly which got the attention of all of us.

He grabbed her bag and excused himself. When they had left the room people started murmuring amongst themselves. Libby was looking at me, I avoided her eyes knowing that any moment that she would be coming over here to ask me what was wrong with Jimmy and Tiffany. It was something I was wanting avoid at all cost and luckily before she got up to talk to me everyone was silenced by the loud clap of thunder and bolts of lightning that were illuminating the night sky. Jimmy walked in after the others had made several comments about his actions from earlier. Mrs. Neutron decided to walk over to him to ask if everything was alright with them. He told her that everything was fine and that they were both just tired from all the things that had gone on today. His mother looked unconvinced though decided to not push the matter any further. We proceeded with the dinner and I had to say Jimmy really could cook the best barbecue it was just the right blend of smokiness and sweet. Dinner went off without a hitch as everyone started sharing stories and having their own private conversations until my mother showing off to Mrs. Neutron snapped me back to reality.

"Cynthia has been, for the past several months, seeing a very nice boy, Keith, whom is an investment banker on Wall Street and just recently published a new bestseller."

"Oh my that's great Cindy. I hope he makes you very happy." she said with that motherly smile that I wish my mother would display.

"Thank you Mrs. Neutron. Haha." I said nervously and looked over to Jimmy who avoided eye contact whilst his face showed that he was discomforted or even more so hurt by the news that had just been announced. In that moment all I could think about was telling him the truth that Keith and I weren't even close to happy; I despised him really. Kieth was truly someone that I really couldn't see myself with him like I could with Jimmy. I was planning on finding a way to leave him after I returned back to New York City; which I also wanted to leave as I hated living in that city.

"Cynthia, tell them of Keith and how he such a lovely boy. Oh, also of how you're doing so well in the city. My she loves that place so much."

"Um yeah. New York is a great city to live in, there is always something to do and Keith takes me to a lot of really nice events all the time. He's a really good guy." I said as straight as possible the truth being that I hate all the things about big city life, I loathe those damn events that he takes me to because I know that all that he is really doing is showing me off like a trophy, and he isn't a good person.

He's yelled at me several times, almost hit me a couple of times, and then there was the one time that he did. I really was dreading talking to him without first getting all my things out of his place and getting a place of my own without him knowing. I suddenly felt a something on my leg as I looked down I found it to be Jimmy's leg I looked up at him with a slight smile to see that he had a look on his face. It was one of concern, I guess that I had a look on my face that showed how stressed I was talking about Keith. He nudged my leg with his and it reminded me of when we played footsie in the library when we were little. I smiled at him and he gave me one in return. What felt like an eternity was interrupted by Libby which was a good thing as I realized that several of the others were looking at us with looks of suspicion and some, Mrs. Neutron in particular, had knowing smiles on their faces.

"So, Jimmy, is Tiffany going to be back for the wedding or will we have to wait to see her at ours?"

"Well about that." Jimmy said nervously.

Everyone looked at him with curiosity or concern, with the exception of my mom who had that smug look of knowing what was coming written all over her face.

"We broke up, she will no longer be involved with any of our lives."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that sweetie; she seemed like such a nice girl." said Mrs. Neutron with a small hint in her voice that sounded like she wasn't as upset as she seemed to be over their splitting.

"It's fine mom it was something that was a long time coming. In all honesty I should have done it a lot sooner but, I didn't really have the something to motivate me until recently."

"And what was that Jimbo?" asked Mr. Neutron.

Jimmy chuckled for a second and then answered with softly so soft that you could barely hear it.

"I saw what true happiness is when your with someone you actually love and that wasn't what I had with her. In fact it was seeing how you and Mom are with each other, as Carl and Elke, and even how Sheen and Libby are when your with the person you truly love that I realized that she didn't do that for me and never did. So there really wasn't any reason that we should be together it just didn't. It just didn't..." Jimmy smiled to himself for a second.

"Well it doesn't matter, we just weren't meant to be and now to move on with everything."

People whispered among themselves at his comments until Sheen opened his mouth unsurprisingly saying an obnoxious comment.

"Well dang dude I'm happy that you feel better but, being honest its kinda shocking I mean she was hot as red lined engine in the middle of August"

At this half of the guys made verbally agreed and the other half just smiled and nodded. At this point all the women either gave them a small nudge or a dirty look with the exception of Libby who smacked Sheen hard enough to make his scream his signature "Ow!"

We all laughed at their little squabble and then suddenly the mood changed as the sky roared as thunder and lighting filled sky. On that note we all decided to just get back to dinner. Everyone started talking amongst themselves and with the main group catching up what everyone had been doing. This felt so nice, so natural, and I never wanted this to end. Seeing how this was the only thing that could make it better was if I could be in Jimmy's embrace once more. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder that took me out of my fantasizing. I turned to see Libby with that look of,"We NEED to talk. NOW.", written across her face. We walked into the hallway as for a private discussion.

"Ok. Spill girl. What's up with you and Jimmy?"

I acted like I didn't know what she was talking about and tried to act cool but, it failed miserably as I got all flustered.

"What?! There's nothing going on with us. We're just catching up with each other and trying to act civil. Believe me Libs nothing is going on between us. Gosh, your silly." I chucked nervously afterwards. But, she saw right through everything as I could tell with her high arched brow.

"Oh and I assume you too playing your version of footsie under the table at dinner and how you too have been looking at each other like love struck teens is just in everyone's imagination?"

I blushed and couldn't think of anything to say as a response I just looked at her nervously and suddenly started to let tears fall from my eyes.

"It's, it's just that everything I said at dinner about Kieth and New York is a lie. I hate it there and he treats me like his personal whore. But, Jimmy makes me feel like I actually matter and I saw how Tiffany treated him and it made me so mad. All of the good times just rushed to me like a wave and I can't help it. I still care for him Libby and truthfully I still love him."

"Hold up. We have some stuff to talk about now. One, what do you mean like his personal whore?"

I sniffled as I answered her. This was something I needed to talk to her about but, really had been dreading for a while.

"Keith keeps track of everything I do, cusses me out for anything that he can think of, takes me to those events; which I loathe going to, just to show me off like some prized show animal, and keeps threatening to hit me like that time…" I stopped mid sentence when I realized that I let it slip that he had struck me before.

"Wait! He hit you?!"

"Only once after we went to one of those events and all the men were hitting on me. He kept saying I was enjoying it too much and was wanting to spread my legs like some streetwalker. I denied it and he hit me and said I needed to learn my place. If I didn't he'd use his connections to get me kicked out of the company and on the streets so I could do the work that I seemed to truly want to do."

"Cindy, how could you put up with that?"

"I don't know I guess I was just afraid of what he could do. He has all this power and he made me think that I was to blame even though I know I'm not. Libby I don't know what to do."

Tears ran down my cheeks and burned like acid as they came out. Libby came over and hugged me tight. She rubbed my back and kept whispering to me "It's okay we'll figure it out, everything is gonna be okay."

We let go and I whipped the tears from my cheeks once more for the night.

"Thanks, Libby I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."

"Probably be delusional or in the nuthouse."

We both laughed and barely noticed that the door was opening. We stopped to turn to see who it was and to my surprise it was Sheen. The smile on his face faded to look of concern as he looked at me being upset. He stepped out of the doorway and closed the door softly behind him.

"Hey, is everything okay? Why are you crying Cindy?"

One of the rare times I could actually like Sheen and possibly one of his only good qualities was his caring side. I guess even a dork like him couldn't be all bad and this side of him is the reason why Libby actually loves him.

"It's fine Sheen, we were just having a girls only talk." Libby said for me so I didn't have to speak.

"Oh, okay well I was just gonna come tell you most of us were gonna go head on to bed. I just didn't want them to interrupt or overhear anything that y'all would rather keep private."

"Thanks, Sheen we'll be back in in just a minute."

He had a sad knowing look on his face that showed he wasn't convinced of our reassurance but, he didn't press it. I guess him getting older has made him a little more considerate. As he turned around he just nodded and quietly entered the dining room. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Wow you've really helped him become somewhat normal."

"Yeah, he's always had a sweet side to him and all the time we've been together has made him more considerate. I guess that's why I love him so much."

"Yeah. I'm glad that you found someone to make you happy."

"You know you can have that too."

I turned to look at her and she was smiling at me.

"It's never too late to try to see if you can be happy with the person that you love."

I nodded in agreement and realized what I needed to do.

"Thank you. I know what I need to do."

We walked back into the room and I walked right up to Jimmy who watched with that look of an injured puppy on his face. I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers. He looked at me and gave the slightest squeeze to my hand which I returned happily.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, I think we do. Let's go to my room."

"Okay."

We walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. As we walked I felt a sense of calm wash over me that I haven't felt in years. It was the comfort of being with someone that I could be myself with and even be vulnerable yet, feel entirely safe knowing that they would never harm me. There was only one thought in my head as we reached his bedroom "There had to be some way for us to talk about this so that we could happy." As he opened the door I almost cried. It was perfect, like he had ripped it straight from the pages of my diary and I looked at him. I starred into his sapphire eyes and in that moment I felt all the sadness wash away. He stretched his arm out and motioned me to sit on the bed while he locked the door behind us.

"They won't be able to hear us. I sound proofed this room with some of my own technology so that sounds can get in but, not out. Just in case I had someone over and I had to have important calls or discussions."

"Oh really? Sure it wasn't in case you had some girl in here and didn't want everyone knowing what you were doing in here?" I said with a smug little smile. He laughed and just looked at me with little smirk I always loved to get out of him.

"No in fact I've never done anything like that at this place."

I just looked at him with that look of "You expect me to believe that line of bullshit?" and shook my head.

"It's true Cindy."

"What about Tiffany?"

"This was her first and believe me only trip here. She got in this morning. Besides I never really liked her we only had done it a few times and that was back in Los Angeles."

I scoffed at this but, I knew he wasn't lying to me. It made me feel better to know that they never shared this bed together though.

"So what do you want to talk about first?"

His question jarred me from my thoughts and I had to ready myself for what I was wanting to say. This confusing sense of dread and joy filled my stomach to the point that I felt that I was going to puke. I looked at him once more and looking at those eyes somehow found the strength to let it out.

"I hate my life in New York."

"Had a feeling that was the case."

"Everything about my life sucks there. They treat me like some dumb bimbo at the research lab, the city is so dirty, the people are rude, the food is bland, and Keith treats me like I'm his slave."

"What do you mean?" he said with a tone that sent chills down my spine. I started to get upset and tears started to form in my eyes. I figured that the best way to do anything was to just let it roll out and expose everything, warts and all, to him.

"Everyday I come in from work he cusses me out over the littlest things, makes me go to those fucking events that I hate just to parade me around to impress all those corporate douchebags, and threatens to hit me if I make even the slightest mistake."

"Has he ever hit you?" he said with an anger that I never knew him capable of.

"Once, after a party he took me to and all the men kept hitting on me. He said if I ever acted like that he'd ruin me to where I could be on the streets like the whore I am."

Jimmy's face went red and he started to shake in anger. It scared me. I've never seen him be so angry in my life, it looked as though he was going to tear everything in the room apart.

"Why would you stay with anyone that would treat you like that? The Cindy I know would never put up with that" His voice shaky with tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know. I was scared of what he would do if I left. Jimmy you don't realize the connections he has could ruin me forever. I just can't find a way out and you have to believe me I've tried to find ways out."

This was it this was my breaking point. Burst into tears and couldn't find a way to make them stop. Finally saying this to him was a catharsis that I had so desperately needed. Suddenly I felt something on my cheek. It was Jimmy's finger whipping the tears form my face. He had such a melancholy look on his face. The tears kept falling and he then softly embraced me in his arms, my face resting on his shoulder, where I felt so safe that I couldn't hold back I cried even harder. He stroked my hair just the way I liked it and let me have this without any reservations. I knew that this is where I belonged. After what felt like hours I looked up at his and then it struck me that he had been crying along with me.

"There's something I need to do." I said softly.

He nodded and whipped the tears from my face once more. How I loved the feel of his warm hands on my face once again, I took out my cell phone and dialed Keith's number. After five rings he picked up.

"Do you realize what time it is? This better be an emergency bitch."

"Oh it is. This has been something that I've been needing to do for a long time. I'm leaving you. We're done. I'll send for my things."

"Have you lost your fucking mind! You can't leave me I'll destroy you! When you come back begging for my forgiveness I'll make you wish you never even had those thoughts! I'm going to hit you so hard you'll"

I hung the phone up before he even finished his sentence. I looked at Jimmy with a smile on my face that I couldn't contain. This was so freeing I finally felt that weight lift off my shoulders. Jimmy was smiling at me.

"I couldn't continue being his for a second longer and I wanted to start us off properly."

Jimmy got up from the bed and walked over to me. He took my hand in his and looked into my eyes with that small sweet smile on his face.

"Cindy"

I stopped him before he could even get another word out by pressing my lips to his. He returned it so sweetly and I felt true happiness for the first time in years.

"Let's just enjoy the moment Jimmy no more words are needed for the night."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just go to sleep."

We undressed one another and shared kisses until we were in just our underwear. I blushed when I took my bra off and he noticed this. He went to the dresser and pulled out an old T-shirt with his signature atom symbol on. I took it from him and he spoke so calmly like a man should.

"This should be comfortable to sleep in."

"Thank you."

We shared one more kiss. Then went to his bed and laid down for the night, we were so exhausted that we just went to sleep cuddled up next to one another. My head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me with the sound of the rain singing us to sleep. This was heaven and the best sleep I've had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Bells and Whiskey Bottles Chapter 2.

Jimmy Neutron Fan Fic.

I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

Rated M for language and adult themes.

Jimmy Pov.

So today is the day I relive all the darkness of my past. I can't believe that I have to see her. It's something I have both dreaded and wanted for the past ten years. I never thought that she'd come back like this. Hell Carl could have given me a heads up well before yesterday that Cindy Vortex would be here at my house in the next five hours. Though I can't blame him if I had known I would never have been in his and Elke's wedding. I would have made some bullshit excuse that there was some emergency at on of the companies and be at my house in Colorado drowning my sorrows in enough whiskey to kill a horse. It's been ten years since I've seen the woman who both stole and broke my heart. Because of her I haven't had a real connection with another person in a decade. Sure I had my only two real friends Carl and Sheen, work buddies, those insufferable obsequious people that constantly try to get further in the company without having the skills need, and of course my parents. I wish Goddard was still around but, he unfortunately short circuited so badly while I was at college that his entire system and all his memories that it wouldn't be him if I rebuilt him. I still have him in my room where I keep all my precious memories and ever so often I'll talk to him but, it's just not the same. Personally, I think it's kinda creepy of me to even keep him with me yet, I can't bare to throw him away like he was some worn out laptop. He was the truest friend I ever had and he was the only one I ever told what happened all those years ago.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I grabbed my phone and all I could think was, "Why now.", when I saw it was Tiffany. As if day this couldn't get any worse.

"Hello."

"Hello, James."

"How are you doing today?"

"Fine, I just wanted you to know that I will be arriving in approximately one hour."

All I could think in this moment was "This is going to be a disaster." I tried my hardest to sound upbeat like I actually was excited to have them all meet her.

"Excellent I can't wait for you to meet my friends and my parents."

"Oh and I can't wait to meet them as well. See you soon."

Yeah this is some relationship she only calls me by my first name. No Jimmy, no honey, sweetie, or any other pet names even when it's just us like we're always at the office; unless she wants people to think that we are some happy couple. She never even says I love you unless its around others. I wish I had never met her and now that she found out about that incident in with those people I can't shake her no matter how hard I try. Everyday with her is absolute hell. All she does is treat me like her personal ATM and whipping boy. The only way I can even think of getting rid of her is by revealing everything to the media. That could really hurt the reputation of the companies. It struck me then that if I keep this a secret then it could be used against me however, if I tell the contacts I have of it her power will vanish. Do some PR work and then everything could go back to normal and even if its ruined I've still got investments and other cash flows. I'll be fine and with that thought I immediately went through my contacts. As I dialed the number I trembled with excitement to know soon I could be rid of Tiffany once and for all. After 5 rings he finally picked up.

"Hey Jimmy! Good to hear from you buddy. What you been up to?"

"Oh I'm at one of my houses hosting my friends wedding."

"Well that sounds nice. Gonna be a big one?"

"Not too big, they wanted to keep it private. Just family and friends from our childhood that I ain't seen in years."

"Sounds like fun."

"Should be hopefully. Hey Allen I have a story for you. If you're interested?"

"If it's coming from you Jimmy then I'm very interested."

"Well then get a pen and paper ready."

After about ten minutes we finished, said our goodbyes, and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. Then immediately I heard a knock on my door and when I opened my door a blast from my past sprung a bear hug on me. It was Sheen. As annoying as this was it was great to see my friend and as much as I hated to admit it I had missed his craziness more than I could imagine. Right away I returned the hug and saw Carl behind him with that big goofy grin he always had if he wasn't sulking. 

"Carl, what are you waiting for join us. Remember the Three Amigops."

He face lit up even more somehow and he rushed over crushing both Sheen and I with his strength. As kids Carl was sickly but, when he hit puberty he sprung up to be a 6'6 monster and started hitting the weights. Working on Elke's family's farm when they moved to Texas helped too. Sheen probably got the best of us in the looks department as the future came true for him being a model and sprung up to be 6'3. It's weird somehow we all grew up but, didn't really.

"So, who's up for some breakfast?"

"Me!" they both responded

"Well let's head to the kitchen!"

We rushed down as fast a possible with us all tripping over each other into dogpile at the entrance of the kitchen, thankfully Carl going down first. We all started laughing like old times and got up dusting ourselves off smiling the entire time. Our laughing ceased when we saw Carl's soon to be wife in the kitchen wearing tiny shorts and a crop top with an apron on top cooking bacon. All I could think was Carl sure was lucky as we all stood there with our jaws to the floor. Elke then walked over with a huge smile on her face and a large serving tray full of bacon, sausage, and pancakes. She placed the tray on the plate and turned around to Carl planting a kiss right on his lips.

"Good morning Carl." said Elke in her incredibly sexy Swedish accent. They kissed a couple of more times making Sheen and I uncomfortable. Sheen made some offhand comment that made them stop to my relief. They both blushed and laughed a bit. We exchanged pleasantries and sat down to enjoy our breakfast which was better than anything that I had in all the diners I had to stop by during work.

"So Jimmy, are you ready for today?" asked Sheen.

"Huh?"

"I asked "If you were ready for today?" You know with everyone coming and you know Cindy being here."

"Oh. Well I guess I have to be. Look this weekend isn't about me and Cindy. It's about the wedding and us seeing each other after a really long time of being separated."

"Well that's good of you Jim and thanks for being my best man." said Carl.

"Yah, and thank you again for letting us all stay here at your beautiful home Jimmy." Elke chimed in.

"Well come on I couldn't say no to either of you two. Your family. Besides you'd have done the same for me."

"Of course we would Jim." said Carl in his cheery voice.

"So Jimmy is your girlfriend gonna make it to the wedding?" asked Sheen.

I felt uncomfortable to say the least on how that would unfold knowing how she was and her distaste for people like Carl and Sheen. I especially dreaded thinking of a situation unfolding between her and Cindy.

"Well she should be here soon so we'll see. Something tells me that she won't be here for the wedding she's very work oriented; knowing her she'll want to be in Los Angeles soon as possible to make everything go the way she wants."

"But, isn't it your company?" 

"It doesn't always feel like it. Most of the time it feels like she runs everything and I'm just along for the ride."

They all looked at me with a look of a mixture of confusion and worry on their faces. I changed the subject to talk about Sheen and Libby's wedding. We talked for about another thirty minutes filled with laughter and for that time every worry I had just evaporated. It was surreal to have to be back with my friends enjoying a meal something that I have wished I could have been doing for years. My train of thought was derailed when I saw Tiffany pull up in the driveway. She looked pissed when she got out of the car.

"Well she's here. You guys ready to meet her?" 

"Sure am!" yelled Sheen.

I smiled and shook my head. Same old Sheen. I was glad he hadn't changed that much. Carl and Elke got out of the booth and held hands as we all walked out of the house to greet her. When she saw us all coming out of the house she had a look of shock plastered on her face I couldn't help taking satisfaction in.

"Hey, Tiffany. How was your trip?"

"Fine, James. I wasn't expecting your friends to be so so eccentric."

"Yeah, we certainly are a mixed bunch, huh?"

She snickered at my comment and gave that little smirk that I couldn't stand to see. I knew what she was doing. Judging my friends in a negative manner. God I really despised this woman.

"Very much so. So, will you be a dear and get my luggage for me?"

"Sure will."

Sheen was in the background doing his little "Pretty, pretty" chant that he always did when Carl whispered something in his ear. To which Sheen responded with a "Totally, dude." I had a pretty good guess as to what he said though I'd ask him later to confirm. I grabbed her luggage while she mingled with my friends. As soon as I turned around I could tell that she was wanting out of the conversation and to get into the house. I told everyone we should get inside before all the other people started showing up and they agreed. When we got inside I told the guys that I'd go upstairs to help Tiffany with settling and would down as soon as possible. They all said okay; said the typical nice to meet you to Tiffany to which she replied in kind. We walked up the stairs to my room where I sat her luggage down. Right away she started her nagging.

"Those friends of yours are very low class James. After this wedding business is done I want you cease any further contact with them." 

"Excuse you?"

"Do not take that tone with me James. You will have to keep your distance from them. They are exceptionally unsophisticated."

"They are are my best friends. I will see them as I please. I am a grown man. I do not need you telling who I can and can't hangout with."

"They are below us and we have an image to maintain. You will do as I say or I will let everyone know of your secret. Do not every raise your voice or take that tone with me ever again."

"I will not stand for this. I will see them as I please."

"Oh, will you. We'll see about that. Remember I can destroy your career. I will take everything you have worked so hard for."

It took a great deal of my will to not tell her what I had arranged to get rid of the leverage that she thought she had over me. I let her believe that she had won. A lesson on tactics I learned from Cindy was to never show your hand despite the feeling of satisfaction that it would bring. I learned that when she ran for class president in ninth grade and won against Betty.

"Now be a good boy and park my car in the garage. I shall stay up here until dinner is ready."

She threw the keys to me and I gave her a scowl. I walked out of the room biting my tongue until I got to her car where upon I cussed a storm until the anger subsided. Once I parked the car I took a minute to compose myself as to not alert my friends that I was enraged by that harpy upstairs. After a good ten minutes I was ready to face them. Walking over to the hover pad that took me up the stairway in 5 seconds I felt my phone start to vibrate. I answered it to receive some great news that my customized car was ready for pickup. I smiled thinking the guys would get a kick out it. Hurrying to the pad I walked in through the door near the entrance with a smile on my face that the guys immediately took notice of.

"Something good happen upstairs?" joked Carl.

"Nope. Something good happened in the garage."

"Wow. I didn't even notice you guy going in to the garage don't you think the bed would have been more comfortable?"

Sheen and I both couldn't help but burst out laughing. Just the thought that Carl of all people had made that kind of joke was funny enough to make you laugh. Though I almost stopped as soon as I thought of actually lying in the same bed with that woman in this house. This house was too important to me to sully it with that act with her. I took a second to stop and told the guys about the car and they both looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces. Carl called shotgun before I did and Sheen started running up the stairs to get his keys. Carl went into the living room to tell Elke what we were doing and she asked if she could join. He said yes, came to me, asked if I wanted shotgun so he and her could sit in the back with each other. I told him of course and was going to tell Tiffany we were going be leaving soon. As I walked up the stairs I readied myself for her viperous comments. When I went into my room I noticed all my shirts thrown into a pile on the bed. She turned around from her files to look at the obvious irked look on my face.

"Don't make that face at me. Those shirts should be thrown out; they are hideous and out of style."

"They are my shirts and I'll wear them as I please."

"They need to be gotten rid of James. That is not the proper style one in your position should be wearing."

I wanted to tell her off right away but stopped when I saw the shirt that meant the most to me on top. It was one of my signature red with a yellow atom shirts that was well worn. That was the shirt Cindy always wore when she stayed the night at my house when she would sneak over. It hit me that she had been in my box. The anger was rising up like boiling magma and I rushed over to my box. There were old letters missing and that's when I noticed that the files on the desk weren't hers but, my letters.

"What the hell do you think you're doing going through my private belongings? That box is never to be opened by anyone; except me."

"Oh please, there is nothing in there of value. Just an old worn out shirt, these sappy love notes, that will be ribbons in just a few minutes, and pile of scrap metal."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. That's all junk and its going to be thrown out before leave. Now if you will excuse me I have useless scraps paper to shred."

I noticed that she was reaching for my paper shredder beneath the desk. In one swift motion I was over at the desk and slammed my hand so hard on the desk you could hear it crack under the force. She turned her head so fast I thought that she would break her neck. Unfortunately I wasn't that lucky. That was when I noticed that for the first time since I had known her she had a look of fear on her face and I was breathing heavy. I started spoke in an angry growl for the next few sentences and yes I really enjoyed seeing that look of fear on her face.

"These are not scrap paper; these are memories of my life. That is my shirt and I will not be throwing it away. And that is not a pile of scrap metal that is the greatest invention I have ever created and you will respect both it and my privacy. Do you understand?"

The look on her face was priceless and I took great pleasure knowing I had gotten my point across. I gathered all my letters off the desk, stacked them neatly together, gathered my shirt off the bed, and placed them gingerly into the box. Calmly, without uttering a single word, I walked over to the desk, pulled out the bottom right hand drawer, took out a hardened steel lock with its key inside, walked back to the box, and placed the lock on the box taking the key with me. She looked as though I were a madman as I stared at her. I waited a good thirty seconds before I broke the silence.

"I will be leaving with my friends shortly to go pick up my car from the body shop. When I return my clothes will be back where they were; do I make myself clear Tiffany?"

She stared at me dumbfounded at the way I was acting. Honestly, I couldn't believe it myself. I've never acted this way to someone in my life normally. Normally I would never believe such actions are excusable. I though to, myself, about how brilliant an idea it was to use my technology to not allow sound out of this room yet still allow it to come in; otherwise everyone would be rushing in. She got up from her chair and straightened her dress.

"I thought that you were going to strike me." she said upset.

I stared at her with a hardened look and made sure my voice was firm as I responded.

"I would never strike a woman but, you have made it more than tempting. When I return my shirts will be back where they were. Understood?"

"Yes, I suppose that my actions were somewhat out of line and for that I will apologize to you for that rudeness. However, I will not be talked to in that manner and you shall not act in such an uncouth manner towards me again. Is that understood?"

"Don't give me a reason to act like that again. If you do that we won't have a problem. Though to put your mind at ease I will tell you the truth. I will never strike a woman but, I will not put up with this kind of treatment, I am not yours to do with as you please. I am not going to put up with this kind of abuse. I am my own person. I will not be controlled like some plow horse for you to abuse as you please."

We stared at each other until a knock at the door interrupted us. I looked at back at her and threw her own words back at her.

"Appearances, remember? We have to keep them up I believe was your choice of words?"

She stiffened up at my comments. I went to the door and opened it to find Carl and Elke waiting for me. They informed that Sheen was in the truck already and growing impatient. I told them to hold on a second and turned to Tiffany telling her goodbye to which she responded with a smile. Walking out I shut the door softly. When we walked down the hall Elke broke the silence to my surprise.

"Jimmy, I don't mean to be rude but, something about her doesn't feel right. I can't explain it so I'll just say it. I don't like her. She seems very rude and fake."

"Yeah, I feel the same way Jim. Something just doesn't feel right about her and like I was telling Sheen earlier; she reminded me how Mrs. Vortex used to act towards us when we were kids."

"I know I don't like her either. In all honesty I plan on breaking up with her later this evening."

"Then why are you even with her now?" asked Carl in his typical worried voice.

"I guess you'll find out when it's on the news on Monday. She has been looming a secret about some of the actions that one of the companies I run was kept out of the limelight due to the potential public relations damage. But, this morning I told a friend of mine in the media everything and gave a statement about all the actions involved in preventing any further incidents. When that airs I will have to do some damage control and she'll no longer be able to use it against me. I'll no longer be under her control. Carl, I hate to ask this of you guys but, can you not mention any of this to anyone, especially Sheen, until after everything airs in the morning?"

"Sure. We won't say anything Jim."

"Thanks guys." I said with a warm smile. We walked out onto the porch to see Sheen air drumming along to some 80s metal song. We got in and drove off as quickly as we could. After telling him to slow down fifty times, Sheen finally started to drive like a somewhat normal person. I thought to myself "He really shouldn't have a license." After about 20 minutes we arrived at Atomic Custom Cruisers.

"Who came up with lame name?" asked Sheen.

"I did jerk. This is my body shop." I said with obvious annoyance in my voice.

"Oh, well that makes sense. You really were terrible at naming stuff. Seems that some things never change."

"Come on. I want to get behind the wheel as soon as I can. I've been waiting six months for this to be ready."

When we walked in I talked to my shop foreman, Alex, and introduced everyone to him. He took us straight to my car that was covered with a large sheet. I felt like a kid in a candy shop and the guys were just the same. When they finally revealed my ride I couldn't believe how nice a job they did. The line work was done perfectly and the metallic flakes in the paint shined so beautifully that I was lost for words. Thankfully the guys had me covered shouting expletives and whistling as I looked around the car. When I got behind the wheel and started it up I felt the sudden urge to drive as fast as possible. It was perfect. I thanked the crew for all their hard work and met the guys outside.

"Okay so lets go get the food, seasonings, and marinades for the cookout. There is a grocery store about five minutes from here that has a great meat selection. Who's up for Tomahawks?" 

"I am!" They shouted in unison. I told them to follow me and when we arrived we got three carts. Carl and Elke were in charge of getting the marinades and seasons in their cart as Sheen would pick out stuff so hot that nobody other than him would be able to eat it. Sheen and I went to the back and filled up both carts with meat and a few other vegetable items for the remaining weekend. When we got to the check out counter everyone was staring at us like we were crazy. After they were done checking every item it totaled a little over $1500 dollars. After payed for everything on my card we made our way to the car and started putting everything that could fit in the trunk. Whatever didn't we put in was placed the back of Sheen's truck and we high tailed it back to the house. When we arrived to the house we quickly got everything inside and we put what were not going to use in the meat cooler in the kitchen and everything we were going to cook started getting seasoned or in marinades. I went to look at the grill ready to start it but, it wouldn't start up. It then struck me that the tanks hadn't been replaced since the last time I was here. After gathering the tanks I notified the guys that I had to make a quick trip to the store to replace them. I quickly rushed to the car, eager to use it as much as possible, and placed the tanks in the passenger floorboard. While driving out I noticed several cars were at the gate. Upon seeing them I pulled out my phone and texted both of the guys the access code. When the gate opened I drove out and waved at all the people waiting to go in. Several of them just looked confused and others waved back at me. It took about ten minutes to get to the where I could exchange the tanks and while there I grabbed a cheap pair of shades I thought look nice. On the ride back I felt an uneasiness come to me. I knew what it was and kept trying to push it out of my mind. That would have been nice but, that couldn't happen because when I pulled in I saw her on the front porch. I could never forget that perfect blonde ponytail no matter how hard I tried. When I pulled into the garage I grabbed the tanks out of the back, quickly rushed to the platform where I overheard Mrs. Vortex asking who they were talking about. Without thinking I walked through the door and answered her question. She looked at me as though she had never seen me. I was so happy at that moment to have those shades on because even though I was talking to Mrs. Vortex my eyes were locked on Cindy. I couldn't believe that she had somehow gotten so much more beautiful in the past ten years.

"I'm sorry dear but, I don't believe we've met."

I laughed at this thinking we'll it has been a decade since she had seen me.

"It's me Mrs. Vortex. It's Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron."

I quickly changed my focus to look at Mrs. Vortex and was so happy to do so as the look on her face was priceless. I couldn't have asked for a better show. My pleasure was interrupted when Mr. Vortex interjected his commentary to the situation.

"My god you really did grow up. I remember when you were no higher that a knee to a grasshopper."

It had been a while since I heard that expression. I thanked him for his comment. That's when Mrs. Vortex responded in turn.

"My god I would have never recognized you dear. I apologize it's just so radical a change."

I thought "Oh I have to take this opportunity while I can. I'll never get another one."

"Its no problem I hardly recognized anyone else when I saw them either. But, your still beautiful as always Mrs. Vortex."

This day was getting so much better with the fact that I got the stoic Mrs. Vortex to blush. Something I thought impossible. This filled me with a tremendous amount of pride even though I know it shouldn't have.

"Well thank you, James."

With that I started back to talking to everyone around and made my way to Libby who always felt like sister to me. I congratulated her on her engagement and gave her hug.

"Th-thank you Jimmy it's good to see you too. You've done really well for yourself and look amazing."

Her stuttered response made me laugh and I thanked her for it.

"This house is amazing. I still can't believe that this is your place."

Without even thinking I just rambled on about my living situation which I came to regret very soon.

"Well this is now just one of my vacation houses. I used to live here mainly but, I'm currently living in Colorado, but in another month I'll be staying at my house in Los Angeles for the opening of my next company."

"This is your house, James?" asked Mrs. Vortex.

"Yes ma'am. This is one of my houses." I responded knowing I just trapped myself into a conversation that was going to last a good minute.

"How many houses do you own. If you don't mind me asking?" Inquired Mr. Vortex.

"Well I own twelve that I visit and have about sixty that I rent out Mr. Vortex."

"Wow. Well you really have done well for yourself. You said that you were opening another company?"

I didn't want to be rude so, I kept the conversation going. Yep I got trapped in an old Southern tradition of an extended conversation that ultimately drags on for what feels like forever. That was one of the things that makes the South so charming yet, at the same time can be annoyance. But, everyone is guilty of it.

"Yes, sir. This will be my fourth company. I opened my first one when I was in college making new designs for gaming systems. Then I opened one after I graduated were we make different custom engineering request. The last one I just opened is where I get to make my own things and sell them as I please."

Mrs. Vortex had a look of slight annoyance and impression on her face. Mr. Vortex on the other hand had a look of amazement and what I honestly could only describe as pride. That's something I liked about Mr. Vortex. He was like a 2nd dad and approved of the relationship I had with Cindy when we were younger despite his wife's objections. I remember once on a hunting trip that him actually saying I was like the son he never had. I really did miss that and having those occasional dinners at their house. It wasn't until later on in my relationship with Cindy that Mrs. Vortex finally started to warm up to me some but, it was never to the extent that he had.

"Outstanding! Well you really used that big brain of yours for something other than causing havoc in the town. Huh?"

I started to rub the back of my head and could feel myself blush. When I turned my head slightly I caught a glimpse Cindy doing the same. I couldn't have imagined how much more beautiful she could have become. She was truly breathtaking and that blushing made her so much cuter. Mr. Vortex snapped me out of my dazed state when he finally recognized how offensive his comments could come off.

"Oh I'm sorry Jimmy. I didn't mean any offense by that."

"It's okay Mr. Vortex." I know he didn't mean anything by it and I never could hold anything against him anyway.

Sheen chimed in, much to my embarrassment, asking about my investments. Which was of course in his rude manner so I was used to it. Still though you would have though that his time with Libby would have taught him a bit more in the way of proper etiquette.

"Hey Jimmy didn't you say you made a lot of your money in investment crap?"

"Well yeah, I made a good bit investing in stocks after I got my fifth degree in economics and from all the rent houses keep the cash flow pretty steady."

"Fifth?" they all said in unison.

"Oh yeah. Well, after I got my Mechanical Engineering degree at Caltech I went on to get a degree in Mathematics, Chemical Engineering, Business Management, and Economics."

I felt very uncomfortable at this point but, I played it off like it was no big deal. I knew that wasn't going to go over well with Cindy. Right on cue I heard it. "Still a big arrogant showoff" she said under her breath. God how I had missed that. She was still able to put me in place just the right way. As though it were scripted I knew that Mrs. Vortex would have a comment ready about Cindy's success; since she lived vicariously through her. Maybe it was because she knew in reality she didn't have what it took to make it that she pushed Cindy so hard to succeed. I was ready for it because I was wanting to hear how well she had done for herself.

"Well that's very impressive James. Cindy is actually doing some impressive work on finding a cure for Alzheimer's at the company she is working for. They are having amazing breakthroughs thanks to her as I have heard."

I turned to her and couldn't contain my joy at knowing that she was doing so well. I could feel the Texas grin on my face and I meant it. I was happy to know she had made a name for herself.

"Wow! That's great! Congratulations Cindy!" I exclaimed.

"Th-Thank y-you Neutron." she responded blushing and a look that caused me grief.

I felt like she had been harmed by my comments. While being impressed by her success, what I really wanted to do was find a place for us to be alone and catch up. I wanted so bad to know what she had done for these past ten years. So much I didn't know about her and the struggles that she overcame.

But, what I really wanted to discuss was what we could have been. I walked over to her, took off my shades so that I could get a clear view of those gorgeous green eyes, and all I could think in that moment was how I still longed to feel her lips pressed against mine. I had to break the tension and one thing I knew about Cindy was the best way to make her happy was through her stomach.

"You hungry? I remember barbecue was your favorite." I stated as though it was like we had just seen each other yesterday. Her response was so adorable. For the first time in what felt like forever I had made her speechless. I couldn't help myself from chuckling or making my next snide comment.

"Rare sight to see you speechless Vortex. Well lets get to the grill and start cooking."

I walked back to the canisters, picked them up, flashed my signature smile and asked if they were ready. We all started walking to the patio where everyone else was. To say I was shock by how many people there were would be an understatement. I didn't expect everyone and their parents to be here. It ticked me off a bit not being informed that this many would be here but, you know more the merrier.

I saw my mom walk out of the house and right past me. It broke my heart when I heard her ask them where I was. Hell, I couldn't blame her for not recognizing me. It had been a while since I had been back to Retroville. I turned around trying to play it off as though I wasn't hurt by her not even realizing her own son was right next to her.

"I'm here mom." I said with a cheerful voice. It broke my heart when I saw the on her face when it finally hit her that it was actually me.

"Jimmy you look so different."

"Well it has been a few years I guess. What's it been four years, right?"

I looked around at my friends and they all had looks of shock and disbelief written all over their faces especially, Cindy. I remember her telling me how she loved my parents and how they felt more like her parents than her own real ones.

"Well you have been busy. How is everything going? Is Tiffany going to join us?"

That was just like her to try to make the situation seem like it was no big deal. Everything in me wanted to make that excuse seem like the truth but, I new my actions were inexcusable. I could try to say I was busy or some other line of bullshit. I glanced right back at Cindy who had a look of pure anger and jealousy pointed right at me. That look reminded me of the truth, which was I was scarred that I would run across her and without Goddard I wouldn't be able to make it through that. Hell, the years that I did go before his passing were on days that I chose days I knew she wouldn't be there.

"She's upstairs. She said that she will be leaving tomorrow in the morning so she unfortunately won't be making it to the wedding."

Much to my relief she had made it clear she wouldn't be staying. For that I was truly grateful.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that though I'm still very excited to meet her."

Oh how I wish she wouldn't have to meet her but, that was one of the things that Tiffany made sure that she was going to do. Jeez, I started to fell like I was the most worthless person here. Luckily for my ego, Nick came over and I remember both he and Tiffany were here. That was the morale boost I so desperately needed at this moment. I definitely wasn't that bad compared to those too sacks of crap.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

I thought that being a good host was the right thing to do since I didn't want my parents being more embarrassed that they surely were at our family and friends knowing of my actions.

"Oh hey Nick. Everything is going well. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Who are you?"

I just laughed. All I could think was "Yeah, still a douchebag." The only proper thing was to be the bigger man and act humble.

"Well it has been a while. It's me Jimmy."

Nicks eyes went wide.

"Nerdtron?!"

At this outburst everyone looked at us and started whispering among themselves. I felt like the center of attention and not in a good way. Figuring the best way to diffuse the situation was use humor and get to the grill.

"First one of those in a while. I was expecting Vortex to be the one to say that to me first but, oh well I guess it was gonna happen. I'll start the grill."

I went over to start the grill and got as busy as possible so that people would be less likely to talk to me, unless they were helping with the food. Meaning only Carl and Sheen would be talking to me thankfully. While cleaning the grill I could hear the girls talking about me like a piece of meat that was about to be cooked. The only ones I couldn't hear were Libby and Cindy. Trying to catch a glimpse of what she was doing, I lowered down to adjust the gas, looking at them out of the corner of my eye with my shades on. I noticed that they were whispering to one another and almost got caught. Luckily, Carl and Sheen came out with the meat. I noticed everyone was captivated the piles of seasoned and marinated meat ready to be cooked. Cindy in particular looked like she was ready to dig in and all I could think was "Good thing I mastered cooking her favorite style of barbecue when we were kids."

With the grill ready and the dirty work about to start I decided to take off my dress shirt. If I knew what was to happen next I would have kept it on. As soon as I had it off I heard my mom scream like she had been shot.

"Jimmy! What did you do to arms?!"

I turned around confused as to what she meant then it donned on me. I was covered in tattoos.

"What do you mean? Oh! The tattoos. Yeah I've had a few of these for a while, some I've gotten just this year."

Trying to play them off as no big deal was a mistake. I had forgotten that mom despised tattoos and never wanted me to get one. I first told her I thought of getting one when I was thirteen. That memory came back and hit me like a truck. All I could do was prepare for some type of damage control.

"Why would you get them in the first place?"

That look of shock and disgust had chipped away at what little respect I had for myself left. How had I fucked up so much and caused my mother so much pain? My best course of action was to be honest with this one unlike the other things I was dodging or hiding.

"I just like tattoos and I always wanted one so I went out, got one which then turned into two, then it just built up."

She looked so hurt. Luckily dad rushed mom's side and showed off his signature goofy grin. If anyone could get me out of this it was him and I was so thankful for him doing so.

"Well I like them sugar-booger. They look really nice Jimbo. Which one was your first?"

"Oh, well that one is on my back. Here I'll show you."

I was already so far in this mess there was no turning back so I took off my t-shirt off to reveal my artwork. I pointed to my first one on my upper back.

"The first one was the rocket ship."

"Wow Jimbo that is something! I've never known anyone that covered in ink."

That was something I most definitely didn't doubt. No offense to dad but, he lived a fairly sheltered life. The way that mom asked the next question was really depressing. Her voice was so full of sadness.

"Oh, Jimmy. Why did you get so many?"

I just told her the truth about getting a tattooed. Once you get one you get addicted.

"Well like I said I got the rocket ship first and it just got to where I wanted another one and another one. Eventually it led to this."

A silence fell over everyone until Carl of all people spoke up first which started a domino effect of people comparing tattoos and discussing what they had always wanted to get. With that mom calmed down and started to really look at my tattoos. After a few minutes she started talking about how she liked certain ones. After that everyone started back to talking Sheen and his dad looked at their tattoos while talking of the wedding plans in Retroville. After about 45 minutes, the glass door opened up and out walked Tiffany. Oh how I was dreading this moment. She came over to me, she whispered to me my instructions, and I took her hand after getting the last of the meat off the grill to insure as not to cause a scene. We walked over to my parents where I knew I had to introduce her.

"Mom. Dad. This is Tiffany. She's my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you dear. I'm Judy, Jimmy's mother, and this is my husband Hugh."

"Hi nice to meet you!"

"Its nice to meet you as well." she said with a smile I could tell was fake. I glanced over to see Carl look uneasy. Then my eyes wandered over to see Cindy. She was pissed. My thoughts were once again interrupted by Tiffany.

"Darling, I'd like to have a word inside for a minute."

I knew where this was going. I had been caught staring at Cindy. There was about to be an argument. A big one. I had to make an excuse so that she would go to a part of the house that would be out of earshot of everyone.

"Ok. I'll be there in just a second. I just have to help get everything inside before the bugs get bad."

She gave me that little smirk I could never stand. When I saw it, I knew that there was going to be an argument that I would remember. It was going to be different from all the ones from before today. I was done with her.

"Alright, I'll be waiting inside on you in library."

With that I went back to the grill and loaded all the meat onto the trays. Sheen was nice enough to help with getting everything in. When we got in I knew I needed to stall for a bit of time so that she would be in the library. My plan was derailed by mom's kindness. I couldn't be rude to her especially with all that has happened today. Knowing what was awaiting me in the library I took my time to prepare in case something was to happen. I rushed to my room to grab a change of clothes in case they were needed and my Neutron-Med kit. To my surprise when I arrived in my room my shirts were hung up. I reached in to grab a red one and found that it was cut up in the back and each one that I checked was the same. She had gotten her form of revenge it seemed. Luckily for me I had prepared for a situation like this. I pulled out the controller to the Tailor-bot 2000 and pressed activate. The sound of the of the robot activating was music to my ears. I commanded him to repair all of my dress shirts and looked through the drawers to see if she had destroyed any of my other clothes. She luckily hadn't. When the tailoring was complete I looked at his handy work. Perfection. I grabbed a matching dress shirt and undershirt. Just as I was about to walk out I looked over to the box in the corner. I took the key out of my pocket and took out that shirt that had meant so much to me. I folded it up and placed it in dresser. I don't know why but, something told me this was going to come in handy. I ordered my room security system to not allow anyone other than me to open any drawers or the closet in the room. I felt like an imbecile for not doing that earlier. I placed the items in a small half bath down the hall from the library, took a breath to steady myself, and went directly to the library. When I opened the door I saw her sitting in a chair sipping on my favorite whiskey. She was drinking it out of those heavy bottomed thick glasses. I was hoping I wouldn't have too replace any of those but, I had lingering feeling that I would be. With my patience wearing thin at seeing her sip my whiskey and eyeballing me the way a cat does a bird right before it strikes I proceeded to start to the conversation.

"So what did you want to see me about?" I said as though I didn't already know where this was about to go. She scoffed at my question. Then swirled her drink like some big shot from one of those old shitty knockoffs of the high quality gangster movie.

"Like you don't know?" she said as she took another sip from the glass.

"Can we get on with this? It's exceptionally boring. Now don't get me wrong if done correctly, this is a very intimidating scene. Though I personally feel that it's a bit played out and is now just a cliché that makes you look so pathetic."

She kept that stupid little smirk on her face. I was so ready to never have to see it again.

"You have been getting very out of hand lately, James. I do not care for it in the slightest. In fact I demand an apology. Now, get down on your knees."

I busted out laughing. This woman had gotten too full of herself. I didn't care what she was about to say this woman had caused me enough trouble. She had already lost. She just didn't know it.

"You expect me to get down on my knees in my own house and beg you for forgiveness? No way. In fact I think, no, I know it's time for you either to leave or come sit down to dinner."

"You son of a bitch! Don't you dare talk to me like I'm one of your damn employees!"

"I have never in my life talked to someone that works for me like that. They have never given me a reason for that to even be necessary."

"How dare you? I have done nothing but, make you better. Do you think that you would half of the connections you hold if it wasn't for me?"

"Yes. The useful half. The connections that you introduced aren't worth jack."

She shook with anger. I could tell I needed to end this.

"Tiffany please, please, calm down my parents, friends, and their families are here I don't want to make a scene. Let's just go back to dinner we can talk about everything after the wedding an"

I let out a scream as I felt the glass hit me and the feeling of it slicing into my flesh.

"I will not calm down! I don't give a fuck what they hear! I will tell you right now you are to never see those fucking losers ever again! Especially that blonde haired green eyed bitch!"

I was flushed with anger. My response came out with a calm much to my own surprise.

"You need to shut the fuck up and calm the fuck down, goddamn it. I will not have this in my house. I will not abandon my friends and they are not losers. And you will not call Cindy a bitch in front of me ever again. I will leave you."

Tiffany scoffed. "You can't leave me James. You can't afford it. If you even think about it I'll let every secret spill and take you down with me. Now clean yourself up your dripping blood all over MY floor. I own you don't you fucking forget it. I will be at dinner next to you and you will not speak to that blonde bitch in front of me. Understand?"

"I told you don't call her a bitch in front of me ever again. You cunt."

Right at that moment I knew I had made a mistake and soon felt the pain of another glass shatter on my face. I went to the floor in pain and quickly grabbed my nose thinking it was busted open. Luckily it wasn't yet, there was a lot of blood pouring from it. I heard her yelling at the top of her lungs.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! Who do you think you are?"

"The man who is leaving you. Get out of my house. I don't care what happens when you walk out of here just get out."

"You'll regret this James. Mark my words."

I heard her walking to the door quickly and was so happy to know soon she would be gone from my life. That was until what I heard next that froze me right to the core.

"Oh hello. It's Cindy right? I'm sorry I didn't get to properly introduce myself I'm Tiffany; James' girlfriend. Well I'm sorry to make this brief but, I must be going I've been called back to work early. It was so nice to meet you."

Why?! Why did she of all people have to show up right at this moment. Questions ran through my mind like a gamma ray burst through the universe. What had she heard? What was she going to say when she came in here? What was she going to think of me in this state? My train of thought was interrupted by Tiffany's voice cutting through the silence at that moment.

"Goodnight James, I'll see you in Los Angeles. Love you."

Just hearing her words made my ears burn in fury. Cindy lingered for a moment in the hallway. I didn't know that to think so I stared at the floor until I lightly knocked on the door. Only my eyes moved to see her but, I wouldn't make eye contact. Not for anything. I couldn't bare to see her eyes or let her see the tears forming in mine. I could feel the warm blood flowing from my head and down my face to my already saturated shirt. She spoke in a hushed tone that made me want to curl into a ball and die from the knowledge that she was both pitying me and that this was truly hurting her more than myself.

"Your mom wanted me to fetch you for dinner. Are you okay?"

I kept avoiding my eyes while speaking. Thinking the best way to avoid anymore damage at this point I lied and tried humor. I never was really that funny and she could see through every lie I made. She just knew me to well for that to work.

"Ok. Thank you. I'll be there in a minute. I just had a mishap with my glassware. You know me always clumsy and so accident prone. Surprised that I haven't lost a finger already."

I started rubbing the back in my head with that nervous habit of mine showing. This gave me away and I knew it. She could tell everything about me be it from subtle changes of my eyes, lightest tremble in his voice, my tone, or even the slightest change in his posture. I know she can tell that just like I could do the same with her. Because, no matter how much I had told myself over the years I just couldn't deny I loved her and always had. She walked forward to try to help me but, I pushed her away. This action probably hurt her but, I didn't want her to see me like this any further. It was too painful. Then I felt her hand on my face and let her force my gaze at her. Tears fell from my eyes when I saw them falling from hers. I had to know why she was crying so much. The Cindy I knew hardly ever cried no matter how sad she was.

"Cindy." My voice was trembling. "Why are you crying?"

She cupped my face in her tiny hands and said as sweetly as possible for our situation.

"Because you're in pain and it hurts my heart."

Hearing those words shattered my soul. I couldn't believe that I had hurt her so badly. Even after all this time apart I couldn't believe we had this effect on one another. Knowing that I had been the source of her sadness made me want to cry even harder. I though to myself "How pathetic of a man to make someone you love cry. You are supposed to be the one that can rely on not make them weep for you.

"I never wanted to cause you any pain. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Neu-Jimmy. It's okay."

Tears fell from our eyes like a dam breaking. I wished that they had never came out but, it felt as though they would somehow wash away the pain we felt in that moment. She pulled me slightly upward to get me on my feet. I stood up knocking her off balance slightly. She had to steady herself on my chest while on her tip toes. I started to wipe away her tears as I couldn't bare to see them any longer on her beautiful face. We stood there just being able to feel what the other was feeling at that one precious moment despite how it had come. I knew we had to break it though; the others would start to come looking for us. I didn't want them to see us like this.

"I guess I should probably get cleaned up before we go back to dinner everyone is probably wondering where we are. Sheen and Carl are arguing about whether they should start eating or wait for us."

She laughed a little. I had missed the sound of her laughing so much.

"You're probably right. But, you need to get cleaned up first."

She walked over to the built -in bar that was in the corner of the room, grabbed a towel to run under the water. I noticed that she wrung it out so that it would would be just enough to clean the blood off the side of my face without it turning it into a stream down onto my shirt. What I saw next made me feel like I was nothing. She was crying once again. I couldn't bare to see it anymore and proceeded to walk over to the other globe in the room and take out its medical kit. I knew I wouldn't need since I had placed the Neutron-Med kit in the bathroom down the hall but, it was a way to not have to see her crying. It suddenly struck me that these were the globes she had told me she had always wanted and I wondered if she had realized that they and the house were built like the dream home she had always wanted. I knew it was pathetic to make the house I lived in basically a monument to a woman in my past but, I couldn't help but having a piece of her in my life. I bet she thought that it was kinda creepy if she did and I wouldn't blame her. She walked over to me and gently handed me the towel to my left hand. I felt her place her other hand on his right arm and instinctively put my hand on her arm. We looked into each others' eyes. I could see it in her eyes all the pain, sorrow, and love she still had for me. We starred into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. All I could think of was how I wanted to kiss her right then and there despite all the circumstances that had brought us to that point. In this moment I could stay forever but, we had to end this before the others saw.

"I think we need to finish up here and I should go wipe my face off and change shirts before coming to dinner."

"Yeah, I guess so."

She walked to the door of the library keeping her head down. I needed to say something, anything.

"Hey, Cindy."

She turned around with a sad smile on her face. I felt bad for making her have to make that smile.

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Could we keep this just between us. I really don't want everyone to freak out and ruin this weekend for everyone. It'd be a real shame to ruin their wedding ya know?"

"Of course, Jimmy. You need to hurry everyone is going to start to worry and dinner will get cold. I'll see you there."

As she closed the door my heart started to skip beats. I took a moment to think over everything and made my mind up that I would have to talk to her about everything that had happened. I wondered if there was a chance for us to be with one another once again. God knows I wanted that in spite of our past transgressions. Once I heard her walking away I wiped myself off and made my way to the bathroom. There I took off my shirts, grabbed another towel to get rid of any remaining blood, and pulled out the Neutron-Med kit. I pulled out a small container and started to apply it to my wounds. In a matter of moments they were sealed and healing like they were weeks old. I had made this healing ointment when we were kids and decided that due to our adventures that I would be necessary. It was Sheen of all people that gave me the idea after making an offhand comment that Cindy might need something like that due to her karate competitions. I chuckled thinking of all that stuff and how you can find inspiration form some of the most unlikely sources. After looking myself over to make sure I was presentable I put my shirts on and headed straight to the dining room. When I arrived at the door I overheard Cindy saying something to my mother and knowing her I knew she made an excuse for my possible injured appearance. I walked in with the expectation of my mom rushing over to check me for injuries. She did and I reassured her that I was and would check for any other loose fixtures. I noted Cindy's clever thinking and to make a comment on it to her later. Unfortunately for me the doors opened once again to reveal Tiffany. Thankfully she had her luggage with her. She looked over to me with a smug little smile on her face and walked in an obviously sexual manner to show off with the intent to most likely get a rise out of Cindy or possibly make me think that I had made mistake. It was probably a bit of both.

"James I will be leaving in a minute. Will you help me with my bags to the car?"

I hesitated for a minute with the temptation of telling her to do it herself in the back of my mind.

"Sure I will." I said coldly which got the attention of everyone. I could feel their eyes on us. I glanced over to my mother and saw she had a look of concern. I grabbed her bag and excused myself. We made our way to the garage quietly. Once at her car she turned around.

"Once you've had time to cool off and get this whole thing out of your system I expect you to properly apologize for your actions. I will see you in Los Angeles on Monday."

"Yeah, about that. You and I are not only done but, you're not going to be involved in my life any further."

She looked at me dumbfounded. I had to reveal everything to her at this point.

"You don't have power over me anymore. I called Allen this morning and told him of all the incidents at work. They will all be revealed on Monday and I have one other thing to show you."

I pulled out my phone and started a video of the incident in the library. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. This was priceless and exactly how I wanted to leave her.

"You should have known that I would have cameras in my own house. Now, I want you to think about how this would look to a lawyer or the judge in my request for a restraining order. You also might want to think of the possible charges that I could have filed against you. I hear prison is really harsh but, it might be better than how everyone would treat you after seeing this video. I really don't think anyone would want to conduct business with you after seeing this. Now get the hell off my property and don't ever try to contact me again. I'll have your things sent to you."

I turned around to go to the stairs and heard her start crying.

"That isn't going to work. Oh, and its kinda stormy outside. Be careful on the roads."

With that I she got in her car and drove out of the garage and I decided to actually take the stairs as to savor my victory. I knew I'd have some questions to answer and actually was ready for them. Telling them that we were done was going to be so satisfying. As I walked into the dining room mom walked over to me and asked if everything was alright with Tiffany. I told her everything was fine between us and we were both tired from everything that went on today. I didn't think of this as a lie because to me it was the truth but, mom still looked unconvinced. I was free and for the first time in years I felt that there was hope at a better future. That feeling was crushed when Mrs. Vortex started her usual activity of trying to impress with Cindy's life.

"Cynthia has been, for the past several months, seeing a very nice boy, Keith, whom is an investment banker on Wall Street and just recently published a new bestseller."

Upon hearing this I let my head drop. I felt crushed. I should have known that she had someone. My mother and Cindy started to talk.

"Oh my that's great Cindy. I hope he makes you very happy."

"Thank you Mrs. Neutron. Haha."

I noticed that her voice was full of nervousness talking about him. She turned to look at me but, I just couldn't look at her right now. Everything I wanted to talk to her about suddenly felt like a pipe dream that had no chance of coming true. She talked more about everything after her mother asked her to talk more on the subject. I could tell she was lying about everything and needed some comfort in that moment so I brushed my leg against hers. She looked at me with a small smile on her face and I nudged at her one more time. This reminded me of when we played footsie in the library when we were little. It was one of our best memories of before we were dating officially. She smiled and I gave her one in return. What felt like an eternity was interrupted by Libby which was a good thing as I realized that several of the others were looking at us with looks of suspicion and some, mom in particular, had knowing smiles on their faces.

"So, Jimmy, is Tiffany going to be back for the wedding or will we have to wait to see her at ours?"

"Well about that." my voice filled with nervousness as it hit me I would have to explain what had happened. Everyone looked at me with curiosity or concern, with the exception of my Mrs. Vortex who had that smug look of knowing what was coming written all over her face.

"We broke up, she will no longer be involved with any of our lives."

My mom was the first to break the silence and her response had small hints of happiness laced in it. I could tell she had some idea of what it was about.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that sweetie; she seemed like such a nice girl."

"It's fine mom it was something that was a long time coming. In all honesty I should have done it a lot sooner but, I didn't really have the something to motivate me until recently."

I was waiting for someone to ask what had been the reason and luckily it was my dad.

"And what was that Jimbo?"

I chuckled to myself knowing that the answer I was about to say was the complete truth. I felt so at ease with it that I spoke softly to the point that people could barely hear me if they weren't completely focused.

"I saw what true happiness is when your with someone you actually love and that wasn't what I had with her. In fact it was seeing how you and Mom are with each other, as Carl and Elke, and even how Sheen and Libby are when your with the person you truly love that I realized that she didn't do that for me and never did. So there really wasn't any reason that we should be together it just didn't. It just didn't..."

I paused for a bit realizing that it wasn't of importance to continue that any part of the conversation any further.

"Well it doesn't matter, we just weren't meant to be and now to move on with everything."

People whispered among themselves at his comments until Sheen opened his mouth unsurprisingly saying an obnoxious comment.

"Well dang dude I'm happy that you feel better but, being honest its kinda shocking I mean she was hot as red lined engine in the middle of August."

All the guys made some comment or motion that had them get some sort of reprimanding from their significant other with the funniest being Libby smacking Sheen. Once again hearing his signature "Ow!" We all laughed at their little squabble and then suddenly the mood changed as the sky roared as thunder and lighting filled sky. On that note we all decided to just get back to dinner. Everyone started talking amongst themselves and with the main group catching up what everyone had been doing. I was hoping to find an excuse to get Cindy alone to discuss things but, Libby beat me to it. They went into the hallway and after a few minutes Sheen decided that it was best to go get the girls since everyone was thinking of going to bed. He came back in after just a minute out there with a serious look on his face.

"Dude, I think you need to talk to Cindy. Like really need to."

"I know. I've been thinking the same thing."

The door opened suddenly and I noticed that she had look like she had been upset but, with a smile across her face. She grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. I looked at her and gave the slightest squeeze to her hand to which she returned.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, I think we do. Let's go to my room."

"Okay."

We walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. As we walked to my room I felt a sense of comfort come to me that I haven't felt since I had been with her as kids. There was only one thought in my head as we reached the door bedroom "There had to be some way for us to talk about this so that we could happy." As I opened the door I glanced at her and noticed that she looked as though she might cry. She looked at me and as I starred into his emerald eyes I felt all the sadness in my life wash away. I stretched my arm out to motion her to sit on the bed while I locked the door behind us. I felt the need to give her some reassurance that no one would hear what we had to say to one another.

"They won't be able to hear us. I sound proofed this room with some of my own technology so that sounds can get in but, not out. Just in case I had someone over and I had to have important calls or discussions." 

"Oh really? Sure it wasn't in case you had some girl in here and didn't want everyone knowing what you were doing in here?" She said with a smug little smile.

I laughed and just looked at her with little smirk that only she could get out of me.

"No in fact I've never done anything like that at this place."

She just looked at her signature look of "You expect me to believe that line of bullshit?" while shaking her head.

"It's true Cindy."

"What about Tiffany?"

I hated having to hear her say that name but, I answered it truthfully.

"This was her first and believe me only trip here. She got in this morning. Besides I never really liked her we only had done it a few times and that was back in Los Angeles."

She scoffed at this but, I knew she knew that was the truth. I felt the need to get the conversation on the right track. I don't know why but, it felt like the best moment to do so and I had the feeling it was going to have a good out coming.

"So what do you want to talk about first?"

I noticed that she looked like she was going to puke all over the floor at the thought of that. That changed when she looked at me and started to let it out.

"I hate my life in New York."

"Had a feeling that was the case."

I could tell that was one of the things she was acting at dinner about. What happened next took me for a loop.

"Everything about my life sucks there. They treat me like some dumb bimbo at the research lab, the city is so dirty, the people are rude, the food is bland, and Keith treats me like I'm his slave."

Anger started to boil up in me. What the hell did she mean "slave"? Had he done something to her?

"What do you mean?" I asked in a tone that I had never spoke to her in. When she started to get upset and tears started to form in her eyes I thought I had scared her.

"Everyday I come in from work he cusses me out over the littlest things, makes me go to those fucking events that I hate just to parade me around to impress all those corporate douchebags, and threatens to hit me if I make even the slightest mistake."

When those words came out of her mouth I snapped and almost yelled with pure rage. How could someone do that to her?!

"Has he ever hit you?"

"Once, after a party he took me to and all the men kept hitting on me. He said if I ever acted like that he'd ruin me to where I could be on the streets like the whore I am."

I was engulfed in my rage. My mind became a tempest of thoughts of what he had done to her. My eyes started to tear up at these thoughts. My voice became shaky as I asked her my next question.

"Why would you stay with anyone that would treat you like that? The Cindy I know would never put up with that."

"I don't know. I was scared of what he would do if I left. Jimmy you don't realize the connections he has could ruin me forever. I just can't find a way out and you have to believe me I've tried to find ways out."

This was her breaking point and she burst into tears. I walked over to her and started to whip the tears away from her face. The tears kept falling from her face to the point I couldn't help but bring her into my embraced me. She rested her face on my shoulder and I let her have this release that she so desperately needed. I stroked her hair just the way I remember she liked it and let her have this without any reservations. I started to cry along with her. When she looked up at me I felt the world around us disappear. She spoke softly.

"There's something I need to do."

I nodded and whipped the tears from her face once more. She took out her phone and dialed a number. I assumed that bastard Keith. I could hear his voice on the phone and his reactions made me want to snap his spine.

"Do you realize what time it is? This better be an emergency bitch."

"Oh it is. This has been something that I've been needing to do for a long time. I'm leaving you. We're done. I'll send for my things."

"Have you lost your fucking mind! You can't leave me I'll destroy you! When you come back begging for my forgiveness I'll make you wish you never even had those thoughts! I'm going to hit you so hard you'll"

She hung the phone up before he even finished his sentence and looked over to me with a smile on her face that I happily returned.

"I couldn't continue being his for a second longer and I wanted to start us off properly."

I got up from the bed and walked over to her taking her hand in mine. I looked into her eyes while smiling due to the joy I felt at this moment.

"Cindy"

She stopped me before I could even get another word out by pressing her lips to mine. I returned it and realized my mistake all those years ago.

"Let's just enjoy the moment Jimmy no more words are needed for the night."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just go to sleep."

We undressed one another and shared kisses until we were in just our underwear. She blushed when she removed her bra. I remember how self-conscious she was about things like this. So I went to the dresser and pulled out that old T-shirt. I guess that feeling was right. She took it from me and I spoke calmly to her like I did when we did things like this in the past.

"This should be comfortable to sleep in."

"Thank you."

We shared one more kiss. Then went to his bed and laid down for the night, we were so exhausted that we just went to sleep cuddled up next to one another. She placed head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her with the sound of the rain singing us to sleep. This was heaven and the best sleep I've had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding Bells & Whiskey Bottles Chapter 3.

Jimmy Neutron Fan Fiction.

I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

Rated M for language and adult themes.

Cindy POV.

I awoke the next morning feeling well rested and sat there on the bed looking at Jimmy. He looked so peaceful lying there. It felt surreal being next to him once more and I just stared at him for a few moments. I looked over his tattoos and found myself drawn to one in particular. He had a large treasure chest right above his heart filled with gold coins, two emeralds, and a pearl sitting atop the pile. With a light touch I ran my fingers over it and felt the warmth of his skin radiate to my fingers. It must not have been soft enough because he began to awaken from his sleep. I watched as his eyes slowly opened with a smile appearing on his face as he turned towards me.

"Hey." he said in his deeper than usual morning voice.

"Hey. Is that your usual voice when you wake up or are you just messing with me?"

We laughed at this and I laid back down on his shoulder placing my hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and placed a kiss on my head that giggled at this cheesy act. But, it still felt nice.

"Its how I wake up in the mornings. It'll be gone in a little bit."

"Well that's okay. I guess."

"You guess?" 

"I don't know its just that it's kinda sexy."

"Hmm. Okay note to self invent something to make my voice deeper."

"Shut up. Jesus, I was just playing. Besides, your regular voice is sexy enough."

He chuckled at my response and moved to kiss me on the lips this time.

"So, I guess we have a lot of things to discuss, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so but, I don't want to start right away. Can we just sit here a little longer and enjoy each other?" 

"That sounds fine babe."

"Did you just call me babe?"

"Yup. That a problem?"

"It's just funny. You never called me babe before. You sound like Nick." I laughed a little at that last part.

"It's a little early for insults. Don't you think?"

"I'm kidding. It's just funny is all. I never thought I'd here you call me that. I mean darling, sweetie, baby, or something like that but, never babe. Its just unexpected."

"Well don't expect it anymore. Baby."

I scoffed and responded with "You're such a dork Nerdtron."

He smiled at that and kissed me again.

"Took you long enough to get one of those out. I have to say though, I like hearing that from you tremendously more than Nick."

I just smiled at him and put my head in the crook of his neck. We stayed there just in each others embrace for the next thirty of so minutes. Occasionally we would kiss and Jimmy would rub his thumb on my arm in little hearts. It was perfect. Then suddenly a knock on the door wrecked it all. I could hear my mother's voice on the other side and went into a panic. "Why her of all people? Ugh. Couldn't we have just had a few more minutes to ourselves? What were we going to tell her?" To my surprise Jimmy already had the answer. He moved himself up, kissed me, and told me he knew what to do and to just go along with it. I felt uneasy, as knowing his history in the situations wasn't the best. He opened the door and I prepared for the worst.

"Oh, hello James. I was wondering if you had seen Cynthia by any chance?"

"Yes ma'am I have. She's been in bed with me all morning."

Oh, Jesus. Why did he have to say that?

"Excuse me?"

He opened the door to show her that I was in the bed. My mother looked shocked to see me there to say the least. Her eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of her head. Jimmy interrupted her dazed state before she could alert the entire house.

"We were going to announce at breakfast that have gotten back together."

"But, Cynthia, what about Keith? I thought you were happy with him? What about your life in New York?"

Jimmy turned to look at me and nodded for me to tell her. Knowing he was going to support me through this gave me the strength to say what I needed.

"I wasn't happy with Keith mom and I hate my life in New York. The city was terrible and Keith treated me like his property. He even hit me once. I had to break up with him last night." 

My mom gasped at this revelation. She started to cry. I almost started crying myself until Jimmy came to my side and held my hand as he got on the bed. I looked to him and he gave me a small smile. I felt so lucky to have him by my side. He stroked my hand with his thumb and it made me feel more comfortable with everything that was going on.

"My god Cynthia I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I should have known. I'm such a terrible mother. Please, forgive me."

I felt so horrible seeing my mother like this. I wanted to cry at the sight before me. But, it felt good to finally tell her what I had been hiding from her for the past few months. I got out of the bed and rushed over to her. I took her hands from her face and cupped them in mine.

"Mom, please stop crying. You're a great mom. If you hadn't pushed me like you did I never would have made it as far as I have. I hid it from you because I didn't want you to fear for me or be disappointed in me. I know it was wrong and for that I'm sorry. Believe me though, it was something I needed to do and because of that I'm with someone I actually love. Please, just be happy for me."

My mother started to stop crying and hugged me.

"Cynthia I could never be disappointed in you. I'm just sad that you felt like you had to hide something from me like that. I'm so sorry that you ever felt that way. Please forgive me." 

"Mom, I don't have anything to forgive you for. You don't have anything to be sorry for. It was my decision to not tell you. I should have and I'm sorry I didn't. I just want you to know that I've made my decision to be with someone whom I actually care for and I know that they care for me."

My mother smiled at me, whipped her tears, and turned to Jimmy.

"James."

He popped his head to look at my mother directly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I expect you to treat my Cynthia the way she deserves to be treated. Will you do that?"

"Yes ma'am. I give you my word on that."

"Good. I wish you both happiness in this endeavor."

"Thank you Mrs. Vortex. I'm sure we will find it."

With that my mother nodded and told me that she would see us at breakfast in thirty minutes. I asked her to not mention this to anyone until we arrived. She agreed and left us to ourselves. Jimmy interrupted the silence laughing as he did so.

"I never thought I'd see your mother apologize or give her approval to us."

"Yeah, me either. Are you sure we didn't rush into this?"

"I think this was the best way we could have done it honestly. Any other way would have taken too long and we've missed out on each other for too long. But, once we're finished with breakfast I suggest that we come back here and work out any issues we may have before we continue further."

"You're right. That's probably the best course of action."

He got out of bed and looked at me with a smile that I happily returned in full.

"So before we go downstairs I have only one question."

"What's that?"

He walked over to me and gently took my hand. I looked up to catch his gaze as he asked me his question.

"Cindy?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed. When we let go he rested his forehead on mine and we smiled at each other. Unexpectedly he grabbed me off my feet and carried me to the bed where he plopped me down and got on top of me. I laughed at the stupidity of it all. We shared several more kisses before we spoke again.

"So, what are we gonna tell everyone when we get down there?"

"I guess the truth. That we're back together and and I have no clue after that."

"I guess that's something well have to discuss afterwards. Though I have a suggestion."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I think we should get a couple of bottles and get drunk while we discuss everything. What do you think?"

"I think that's an excellent idea. Doing it sober wouldn't be nearly as fun."

"Glad you agree. Should we get ready to go downstairs? Or would you rather we stay here for a bit more and cuddle."

"The second one please. Besides, it's your house. We can be a little late if we want."

"Sounds good to me."

We kissed once more and with that we laid down for another fifteen minutes before getting dressed. We held hands all the way down and when we entered the door everyone took notice of this. Jimmy spoke first to end all the awkwardness of the situation.

"We have an announcement to make. Cindy and I are officially back together. I broke up with Tiffany and she broke up with Keith. If anyone has a problem with that I would kindly ask you keep that to yourself."

I giggled at his statement and a round of applause roared through the dining room. Mr. and Mrs. Neutron came over first. Mr. Neutron was congratulating Jimmy and Mrs. Neutron gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy you two are back together!" 

"Me too Mrs. Neutron."

She leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Make sure y'all come by the house to visit often."

"I will you don't have to worry about that. I guarantee there won't be any four year lapse between our visits."

We both laughed at our conversation and I turned to see Jimmy looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry, it was good stuff that we were talking about." 

He smirked at that and said "Ok." I looked over to Libby who was smiling with that sisterly grin. I looked over to see Sheen, Carl, and Elke all smiling at us as well. We sat down to breakfast next to each other in the same seats as last night. I felt something brushing up against my leg and realized Jimmy was starting our version of footsie again. I leaned over to him to whisper in his ear.

"You know we don't have to play that every single time we're at the table, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought that it would be fun anyway."

I giggled at his response. He really hasn't changed in the past ten years.

"You are so lame you know that dork?

"Yeah. But, I'm you dork so it should be okay right?"

"No, it's perfect."

"Now who's the lame one?"

"Shut up Nerdtron."

With that he kissed me and we got several awes and cat calls. Someone even said for us to get a room. I think it was Betty. Who had to be jealous of me which made this moment even better. I looked away blushing and saw my mom with a smile on her face and smiled right back at her. Mrs. Neutron then started a conversation that everyone had been obviously wanting to start. I was so glad for it to be her than anyone other than Libby of course. Though I knew Libby and I were going to have to have a private discussion later on afterwards anyway.

"So, do two have any plans for the day?" 

I looked to Jimmy who nodded and answered for us both.

"Uh yeah. So, Cindy and I, are going to spend the day in my room discussing all the details of what we are going to have to do going further in our relationship. We would appreciate it if everyone could give us our privacy for the day. We're not trying to be rude but, its something that we need to discuss on our own and we would like it to be just between us for now."

Mr. Neutron was the first to respond with Mrs. Neutron following suit.

"Well that's fine with us Jimbo. We'll just come get you when dinner is ready."

"Hugh. You two take all the time you need sweetie. We will all respect your privacy. Isn't that right everyone?"

Everyone started to nod and verbally agree. I leaned over to Libby and told her that we would discuss everything at dinner or tomorrow while we helped Elke get ready for the wedding. She agreed and we all went on with breakfast having little conversations and laughing at stories everyone shared. In that moment I felt at peace having all my favorite people just enjoying themselves. Well, except with the exception of a few people and especially Betty. When it was over we started out way out before Jimmy stopped and said he had to go get something from the kitchen. He returned shortly afterwards with two bottles in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"I almost forgot one of the most important parts of the discussion." 

"Good thing you didn't. That stuff is going to come in handy."

I took the glasses form his hand to free it up so we could hold hands as we walked back to his room. As soon as we got in we put the liquor and glasses on the dresser and got undressed to lay back in bed. He grabbed a bottle and the glasses before he got back into the bed. He handed me a glass, that I placed his on the bed, while he opened the bottle and poured our glasses half full. Then he placed the bottle on the nightstand and raised his glass.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

We clinked glasses and both of us downed the entire glass. I let out a breath after doing so at the surprise of how strong this stuff was.

"What proof is that? It burns the whole way down."

"Let me look." 

He turned around to grab the bottle and poured us both half a glass full.

"It says 110 proof. Pretty strong stuff."

Why the hell did he have liquor that strong in the house? Was he an alcoholic or something?

"Jesus, Jimmy! If we keep drinking this stuff we'll pass out before we get anything discussed."

He laughed at me and placed the bottle back on the nightstand. His laughter stopped soon after and he spoke in a soft tone.

"Well then we better get started. My first thought is we need to discuss all the events of when we first broke up. We need to resolve all of that before we get anything else done."

I dreaded this being the first topic but, I knew this was what we needed to resolve before anything else could be done if we wanted a chance to make this work. What he did next was totally unexpected.

"I want you to know I forgive you for what happened. I know it was a mistake that you never meant to cause me that much pain or betray me. I need to apologize for not being a better person about the situation and know it was wrong of me to just leave like that and I should have been more understanding of what happened but, I need you to know that I couldn't I just couldn't believe that you had done that to me and what we had to do afterwards. It was just a lot to handle but, I should have been a better man about the whole thing. I just hope you can forgive me for what I did."

I started crying. I just couldn't help it. He took the glass from my hand and placed both of them on the nightstand. Then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I felt his warmth and let the tears drop onto his chest. He stroked my arm with his thumb and kept telling me "It'll be okay. Shh. It'll be okay." I looked up at him sniffling and still having tears falling from my face.

"How can you forgive me so easily after what I did?"

He touched my cheek with his hand and wiped away the tears on my right side away with his thumb before he spoke.

"Cindy, I need for you to know that for the past ten years I haven't had a single day of happiness since I left you. That was until yesterday. Lying here next to you, in my arms, was the only real happiness I've been able to enjoy. I just needed to let go of everything that was making me feel so hollow. I realized that there was no point in letting stupid things from when we were children ruin my life. Or the life that we could build together. I just don't want to live in all that anger and keep walking around with that weighing me down. I felt like I was drowning in my own sorrow. Even though we got caught up in our emotions yesterday I don't want to regret it. So, I need you to know that I want us to work and I can't let our mistakes from the past ruin us." 

"Oh my god, we've wasted so much time! I wish I had never gone to that camp or met that asshole!"

I started bawling my eyes out again.

"It's okay, Cindy, it was a dumb mistake that won't hurt us anymore. I'm so sorry for how I acted."

"It's okay, its in the past. We have to look to the future remember?"

I thought back to that mistake. God how I hated myself for what I did at that camp and what happened afterwards.

_Ten Years ago_

_I volunteered at a camp so that I would have something extra on my college admissions forms. There was no cell phone service at the camp and I had to earn privileges to call on the phone. I rarely got to speak to Jimmy and was missing him so bad that summer. It was there that I met a boy who reminded me of him so much and while at an end of camp party he sneaked in alcohol. We were all really drunk and somehow we ended up alone in a room with us talking. I could barely remember the night because of all the liquor I had consumed the night before when I woke up the next morning with us both naked in the bed. I cried knowing what I had done and he left me there. When I arrived home I started to have terrible bouts of vomiting and headaches. I didn't get to see Jimmy right away, as his family had left on vacation two weeks prior to my arrival, so I had no one other than Libby to talk to about this. She asked me about all I had done at summer camp and I told her. When I told her about what had happened with that boy she flipped out on me. After a lot of tears and screaming she finally calmed down. She took me to the pharmacy and we got a pregnancy test. As luck would have it it was positive. I cried and she comforted me in my time of need. She told me I needed to talk to Jimmy about all of this and possibly my mom. I rejected that idea immediately and voiced my thoughts on why that was a horrible idea. Ultimately I conceded to telling Jimmy when he arrived as I could never tell my mother about this. When he arrived the next day he rushed over to my house and ran up to my room after getting permission from my parents to come in. He knocked on my door and gave me a hug that quickly turned into a deep kiss. I broke away and told that I had to talk to him about something. He looked hurt at my words and I could only imagine what was running through his mind at that moment. We walked over to his lab, sat down on the bed he had put in when were thirteen and he had started to sleep in the lab more than his bedroom, and I proceeded to tell him what had happened at camp. He started crying and screaming all over the place. "How could you do that? Didn't I mean anything to you? What were you thinking?" I tried to calm him down but, he refused to let me even touch him. It took him an hour before he would even look at me. I was so sad I had silently cried most of the time we he was brooding in the corner. He finally came back to the bed and hung his head low on the end of it still not looking at me. He asked if there was anything else he needed to know. That's when I dropped the news about me being pregnant and he started to breathe heavy as he stormed into the other room. I waited there for another hour before he came back in. His hands were cut up like he had been hitting the wall and his eyes were bloodshot from crying so long. I felt my heart breaking from everything I had done to him. He came back to me still not looking at me. After about five minutes of silence he finally spoke. _

_He asked me "What do we do from here? I can't think of anything right now."  
_

_I responded after taking a deep breath. "I don't want to keep it Jimmy. It's not from someone I love. It's not from you. It's not from us. If it was I would. But, its not."_

_He got up from the bed and walked over to his computer. I heard him typing and saw the screen fill with what looked like identification documents. A few minutes later I heard printing and saw lights flashing from one of his devices. He got up from the computer to gather the things he had made and walked over to me with his head still hanging down as he laid them next to me._

"_They are documents we will need to get the procedure done. We will have to go out of state so that this can't be traced back to us and it'll be easier to procure one because you know how it is here in Texas. We can tell our parents that we're going on an adventure or something along those lines."_

_I looked at him and nodded in agreement. We soon left to go back to my house remaining quiet the entire time. When we arrived on the front porch I turned around and looked at him. He looked so sad and wouldn't look me in the eyes. I told him thank you and I loved him. He just remained silent and turned around to walk away only saying before he left "I'll see you tomorrow and tell my parents that we'll be gone for the day." I watched him walk to his house and felt tears fall down my cheek that I wiped away before going inside. I went directly to my room and cried into my pillow for a half hour before I heard a knock on my door. Thinking quickly I pulled out the makeup kit that Jimmy had made me for my thirteenth birthday that fixed your makeup in two seconds. After checking myself I opened my door to see my mother. She asked me if everything was alright and I assured her it was. I then asked if it was okay if I spent the day with Jimmy on an adventure tomorrow. She agreed to it with the stipulation that I be home before 9 PM. I thanked her and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up from a call at 5:30. It was Jimmy. He told me to meet him outside. I put on my clothes and walked out of the house. He was waiting for me beside his hover car with a jacket in his hand. When I arrived at the car he handed me the jacket which I put on as we got in to the car. I asked him where were going and he told me Oregon. We remained quiet the entire time on the trip and checked into a clinic. Before I went into the back I glanced over to him and he told me he would be here if I needed anything. I smiled at him and at his reassurance of him being here I found the courage to go in. The procedure went off without a hitch and were out of there in about three and half hours for me to recover. When I got into the lobby he was there waiting for me and gave me a sad smile. We walked back to the car and I sat down. He asked if I was okay or wanted anything. I told him I was okay and just wanted to go home. He nodded, started the car up, and we made our way back to Retroville. We arrived a little before 9 PM. He opened my door and walked me to my house. I told him I would see him tomorrow._

_He nodded and said the same. With that he went to his car and drove off into the sky. I wondered how we were going to be in the morning. I didn't know what was going to happen and that is what scarred me the most. I walked in to my house shortly before the hour was done and was greeted by my dad. He asked how my day with Jimmy was. I told him it was nice and he started talking about plans he wanted to make with us going camping and stuff before school started back up. I told that sounded nice and that I was really tired. He wished me goodnight and I went off to bed. The next morning after breakfast I walked over to Jimmy's house and knocked on the door. I was greeted by Mrs. Neutron who told me that Jimmy was up in his room. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to be greeted by Goddard. I had grown to love him like I had Humphrey after his passing. I looked over to Jimmy who was looking at me with a look that was a mixture of both sadness and seriousness. What came next made me want to die._

"_Cindy, we have to talk."_

_"Okay."_

_"I can't do this. I can't be with you after everything that's happened. It's just too much. I'm sorry but, I'm leaving to go to college. I've been offered a scholarship at Caltech and I'm going to take it."_

_I started crying. My only thought was "This can't be happening."_

"_Jimmy, please. I can't lose you after all of this. Please stay. Please don't leave."_

_He looked down at the floor while he spoke._

"_I'm sorry, Cindy, but I just can't handle all of this. I need to ask you to leave."_

_I cried as I rushed out of the house and straight to my bedroom. I spent the whole day in bed refusing to have anyone speak to me. The next day Libby came over to comfort me and we sat there talking about everything that had happened between Jimmy and I. She told me that Jimmy had told Carl and Sheen this morning that he would be leaving next week. It hit me like a bullet that Jimmy was really leaving. I told my parents that we had broken up to Jimmy not wanting to make me miss out on life waiting for him while he was at college. They believed it and I sat around the house until the day that he was leaving. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him as he left before a week had passed. I found that out by going over to his house the day he was supposed to leave and was greeted at the door by Mr. Neutron, who told me that Jimmy had left yesterday and was going to be staying at his relative's house in California. He gave me some words of comfort and no matter what that I was always welcome in their home. I went back to my room and stayed the entire weekend crying my eyes out and didn't eat for two whole days. When school started up everyone was giving me a sad face and I decided I needed to stop wallowing in my own pity and continued my life. But, he was always on my mind. _

Present.

We sat there for another ten minutes. Just holding each other. Jimmy asked if I needed another drink and I nodded. He handed me my drink, I downed it, and took his from him and did the same. He gave me a bewildered look that I giggled at. I told him to pour me another and he laughed as he filled both of our glasses. I took a gulp from my glass and looked at Jimmy. He smiled at me, leaned down, kissed me, and we laid back down on the bed. Jimmy then asked me a question I hadn't even thought of until that moment.

"So, are you thinking of getting a job at a different company or where you want to live?"

"I don't know. I'll have to find a place to stay in New York before I find a new job and can give my two weeks notice. Then I have to find a place to store all my stuff and find a way to afford to move it wherever I find a job at. But, before that I have to find a way to get it out of Keith's apartment without him being there or before he destroys all my things that are there. I just don't know where to start. I'll have to think of a way to do all that when I get back. Hopefully he hasn't changed the locks or burned my stuff."

Jimmy nodded and then got up from the bed to get his cell phone. He started to unlock it and sat back into bed. He looked at me with a smile.

"Which do you prefer? The Four Seasons, Ritz at Central Park, Langham Place, or someplace else.

"Huh?" I looked at him bewildered by his question. What was he talking about? Why was he listing the most expensive hotels in New York?

"I was thinking the Knickerbocker myself. It's right next to Broadway and we could go to Central Park anytime we wanted. Plus the rooms are soundproof so we could do whatever we wanted and nobody would know what we were talking about or anything else we might be doing."

"What are you talking about? Why are you asking me about that places?"

"Well you said you would need a place to stay while you searched for a new job and then for your two weeks notice. So I figured why not stay at someplace that's nice."

I just looked at him like he was crazy. What the hell was he thinking those places were usually booked up this time of year and were out of my price range by a country mile.

"Well for one I can't afford any of those places for even two nights and two they are usually booked. I don't have even the slightest connection to get a room for a deal or one of those rooms that they keep for VIPs."

He looked at me like a confused dog and I almost laughed before he opened his mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"What the hell are you talking about Nerdtron? How the hell do think I would be able to afford or get a room at any of those places?"

"You do realize that your boyfriend is a multi-billionaire and has connections at all these places right?"

"Huh?" I just stared at him.

"I'm saying that while you are looking for a new job and a place to live you can stay at one of those places and if you wanted I could come visit you while your staying there. I mean its not like I can let you stay on the streets or anything like that."

I was shocked at his ramblings. I couldn't just rely on him to do this kind of thing we just started to date again and I really didn't know how to let someone do those kind of things for me. I had been paying the rent when I was living at Keith's place and I've been on my own since I was eighteen. I didn't know how to take it so I had to protest his offer.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not? I mean come on Cindy its not like that's going to hurt me and with you having so much to do when you get back you deserve not to have to worry about a place to stay while doing it."

"I can't just let you do that for me. I've been on my own since I was eighteen and I've been paying for the place in New York. I don't want you to do that, I will figure it out on my own. Besides, don't you have to be in Los Angeles on Monday for that new company of yours?"

He gave me that smirk of his and rolled his eyes. He then scrolled through his phone and made a call. I was wondering what he was up to and then found out. I was pissed, shocked, and flattered by what came next.

"Hey Arnold, this Jimmy. I won't be in on Monday for the construction project I'll be in New York for a while on vacation with my new girlfriend. (Pause) Yeah, I finally broke it off with Tiffany and I'm much happier now. (Pause) You and everyone at the office hated her too huh? Well she's no longer with us and won't be there on Monday anyway. So, if she shows up tell security to walk her off the premises. Also could you tell Darlene to give her her last paycheck and papers telling her that she is no longer employed by us. (Pause) Thanks man. Have a good one."

He hung up and then started to dial another number.

"Hey bro, how are you doing? (Pause) I'm doing okay. I was calling to see what you were doing for the next two weeks and seeing if it was possible for me to get a room at the hotel. (Pause) Awesome! Well I need a reservation for two. I'll be staying with my new girl while I'm there and it may take a little longer than two weeks if that's okay? (Pause) Alright man I'll see you Monday. We'll have to go on a double date while I'm in town. (Pause) Okay bro. I'll talk to you later. Thank you, bye bye."

He hung up the phone and looked at me smiling. I didn't know whether to kiss him or punch him right in his smug face.

"It seems that we've got a reservation for two in the honeymoon suite at the Knickerbocker for the next two weeks and if needed it can be extended as long as we want. But, we will have to go out on a date with the manager and their girlfriend. Oh, it also seems that I won't be having to go to Los Angeles either so we get to spend the entire time together. I think a few shows on Broadway would be fun and there are a few places I'd like to visit and some restaurants that I've wanted to visit."

He just smiled at me and I stared at him for a few seconds. Then I smiled and lightly punched him in the chest and he let out a breathe. I jumped on him and kissed him. He returned the kiss and I let go after after a few seconds. We smiled at each other.

"I love you but, you are such a cliché romantic dork."

"I know but, you know you love it. And I love you too."

We kissed once again and then I sat up on the bed.

"Well now that I don't have to worry about a place to stay all I have to do is figure out how and where I can get my stuff to."

"You can put it in my apartment in Manhattan if you want?"

I turned around so I thought that my neck might snap.

"You have an apartment in Manhattan?! Why did you get a room at a hotel instead of us just staying there?!" 

He shrugged. I could have smacked him at that moment.

"I don't know. I guess I thought it would be more romantic if we stayed in a hotel. I guess I've seen to many romance movies."

"Oh my god. How are you so smart yet, so damn stupid?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better its really small. I still can't believe how expensive real estate is up there it should be a crime to pay that much for that small a space."

I took a deep breath before continuing or otherwise I would have shouted at him.

"Okay, now that the storage and the living situation are figured out I just now need to figure out how the hell I'm going to get my stuff there and not have to deal with Keith."

"I've got that covered."

"And what do you have planned to get that done; my I ask?"

"You'll see when we get there. Just trust me okay?"

"Okay. I really don't have a choice now do I?"

"Not really. But, you can take comfort knowing, other than a date we will have to go on, you get to decide all the things we'll do while there." 

I smiled just thinking of all the places I'd get to drag him to and the possible places we'd get to visit together. With that I laid back on his chest and cuddled up to him.

"That sounds like a good compromise to me. Especially since it seems to be in my favor,"

He chuckled for a bit.

"I thought that might make you a little happier. Now all we have to do is find you a new job and you can quit your job at; wait I just realized I don't even know where you work at."

"I work at Oracle Pharmaceuticals in the research division. It was actually my second choice. My first choice was this startup company that I heard about last year that was going to be having some place in Dallas built. I thought that it would be perfect a couple of hours from Retroville yet; still far away enough from my parents that I would have an excuse not to visit every weekend. I think it was called Ulloa Pharmacies."

Jimmy suddenly busted out laughing and then started coughing so bad that he had to take a swig from his drink to steady himself.

"What the hell is so funny that you'd lose your shit like that?"

"You remember how Sheen asked me about some of my investments yesterday?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well one of my investments last year was Ulloa Pharmacies."

"What?!"

"Yeah and I've got a really good relationship with Oracle Pharmaceuticals because I'm one of the major shareholders. I own fifteen percent of the company."

"Wait I technically work for you?!"

"Well, technically yes you do. Wow I think I may need to make some calls or would you rather I stay out of it? I know you wouldn't want people thinking that you just got the position because you're dating the owner."

"Jesus, Jimmy will you please just shut up? I need to look for a job on my own. I don't need to have my boyfriend get me a job. I can do it on my own. You got that?"

When I turned to look at him he was already on the phone with the CEO of the company. I was about to hit him. He raised a finger indicating for me to hold on a second while he had his discussion.

"Hey, Warren it's Jimmy. I was calling to ask about an employee that you have there in New York that I've been interested in trying to acquire for Ulloa Pharmacies. Her name is Cynthia Vortex. Do you by chance know her? (Pause) Really? One of your best researchers you say? (Pause) Really, that good, huh? (Pause) You think that you could send me a copy of her research? (Pause) I'm not saying I'm taking her away for sure but, if her research is as good as you say it is then I think we could really use her and if we do take it I'm sure I could find a way to compensate you for taking her. Possibly vote in your favor of something at one of the next shareholder meetings or maybe put in a good word at some other place if you ever wanted to go somewhere or possible even give you a new position at Ulloa if you decided you wanted to get out of those nasty winters up there. (Pause) Okay, thank you for your time. I'll be seeing you sometime next week when I'm in town with my new girlfriend. (Pause) Yeah I finally got rid of her and the person I'm with is someone that makes me really happy. (Pause) Thank you, sir. I'll see you next week buddy and we can go out to dinner or something. (Pause) Okay, thank you very much. Bye bye."

He looked at his phone and pushed on a file that Warren had sent him during the conversation.

"What the hell Neutron? I told you I didn't need your help. I can do this on my own."

"I know but, we've been needing a head researcher and I just wanted to see how the research of a potential new hire could be."

I rolled my eyes and watched him as he read the file. His eyes started to dart back and forth fast and got wide. He turned his head so fast at me that I thought it was going to spin off his shoulders.

"You have to join us at Ulloa! This research is incredible! Cindy if you joined the crew then we could make leaps in our research that would take years otherwise! You have to join us! Please, you just have to!"

I was shocked at his volume more than anything and felt extremely flattered by his words of praise at my research. I felt like just another drone at work and hardly ever got any praise for my hard work. It felt good to know that someone like Neutron was that impressed by my work. But, I felt that he was just saying this because of us dating. I needed to confront him about that before I could accept his offer.

"You're just saying that because we're dating." 

"The hell I am. This is better than anyone they have in Dallas. With you there they could actually get something done without us having to wait another five years. Cindy, I really mean that, you have to come work for us. I mean that; you have got to come to Dallas. Say yes, please."

I stared at him while I thought to myself. It would be a really great offer and I could be closer to my parents. It also didn't hurt that I would finally be out of New York and away from both Keith and those god awful winters.

"I'll think about it."

"That's a yes. I have to call Greg. Excuse me."

"Who's Greg?"

"He's the head of HR. I'll see how quickly we can get you in for an interview."

"Interview?"

"What? You didn't think I'd just give you the job? Come on like you said "You wanted to do it on your own." Remember?"

I punched him in the arm while he held the phone up to his ear. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey, Greg. I was calling to talk to you about the head researcher position in Dallas. I think I've found us the best person for the job. Cynthia Vortex, she's a researcher at Oracle Pharmaceuticals. (Pause) Oh, you've heard of her already? (Pause) Really? You were gonna call her next week? (Pause) Okay, so when do you think you could get her in for an interview? (Pause) Is it possible that we could do a video interview by chance? (Pause) Okay, cool. I'll let her know. But, make sure you send her an email with the interview offer and all that good stuff. (Pause) Alright. Well I'll be in New York for a little while so when I get back my first stop will be to see you guys at the office. (Pause) Alright I'll see you soon and thank you again for your time. (Pause) Bye bye."

"Well it looks like I didn't need your help in the first place."

He laughed for a second.

"Looks like it. But, it was still a nice gesture. Wouldn't you agree?"

"It was. But, I still didn't need you to make that call."

"Yeah. You really are amazing Cindy. I can't wait for you to be in Dallas."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Neutron. I've only got an interview. I still haven't got the job yet."

"Yet. Key word. I know your gonna crush it at that interview."

"I know but, still."

We laughed and kissed a bit more. I was the next to ask a question.

"So, can I ask you about this house?"

"I knew that was going to come up at some point. So where do you wanna start?"

"Why did you make my dream home your home?"

"I guess I just wanted the place I lived be the place you had dreamed up for us. I loved the idea and in a sense I guess I wanted a reminder of you with me at all times because I secretly always wanted you with me in some way. I didn't really need it though. You were always on my mind anyway. But, I guess that just wasn't enough. You really did have a great idea for a house design and I'm sorry I stole it."

"It's fine, Jimmy. Besides I really have to say they did an amazing job and you did a great job having made just like I imagined."

I felt happy to know that I was on his mind all this time. I made me feel special. I was also way less creeped out about the fact he had built my dream house. Though that didn't stop me from messing with him.

"I guess that does makes this a little less creepy. But, it is still creepy, ya know?"

"Well you know? I mean, Yeah you're it's still creepy."

We laughed for about a minute making jokes about it his expense.

"Well now I have a follow up question."

"What's that?"

I rubbed a finger on his chest before I looked up into his eyes.

"What was the secret that Tiffany had on you?"

He looked away for a second and then sighed. Then he looked at me in the eyes.

"Three years ago when I opened up Atomic Custom Cruisers there was an incident." 

I laughed at him for a second.

"Who came up with that name? It's so lame."

"I did. What's wrong with it?"

"It's so lame. I should have known that you had came up with it. You were always bad at making names for stuff up. So many of those inventions were just so ridiculously named that you couldn't even take them seriously after hearing them. It's nice to know that you haven't changed that much since we were little."

"Really? I thought I had changed a good bit. I bet you never in a million years thought that I would get a tattoo or been able to do all of this stuff."

"The tattoos, no not really. All the other stuff I could have expected something like this. I mean maybe not to this extent but, still would have expected you to be a success."

"Well it is nice to know that you always expected me to be a success. Now for my next question. Since you know that you were always on my mind I was wondering if I was on yours?

"Of course you were. Every morning I woke up I kept hoping that you would be next to me and then have that hope disappear because you weren't. I thought about you everyday. I could never get you out of my mind."

He held me a little tighter and kissed my forehead. We exchanged kisses every few moments and continued back on track with the conversation.

"So, what was the incident that happened at the company?"

"When we were starting out I was pretty strapped for cash. I had all my money in either real estate or in the first company. So I started looking for investors when suddenly one of the employees got hurt on the job that we were doing delaying the project by about six months. I basically lied to the investors about it being on track and had to borrow money from the project to pay the employee some compensation so that they wouldn't sue. Because of that the investors started pouring in and now the shop is doing great. We make custom car, engine, software, and military tech designs. If I hadn't kept that secret and made them sign that NDA the company would have gone bankrupt and I could have lost everything. I'm dreading Monday though. I have an interview with Allen at 10; I was gonna do it over the internet but now that I'm gonna be in New York I'll just go to the studio." 

"Wait, Allen? As in Allen Euler. As in Good Morning Allen?"

"That's the one."

"Jimmy, he's gonna rip you apart on national television. He's ruthless."

"That's what I'm hoping for. With him interviewing me then people will be more at ease trusting that I'm honest about everything and aren't trying to hide anymore stuff."

"Let's hope it goes that way. My next question is about your tattoos. This one in particular." 

I pointed to the one on his chest of the treasure chest.

"What's this one about?"

I looked at him with a raised brow and noticed he started to look uncomfortable. I enjoyed it and kept pressing the issue by teasing him to answer until he finally did.

"I got it because that memory of us at the island was something out of story and you were the thing I always treasured in my heart. So, I got it as a reminder of all the things we shared."

I smiled at him and leaned up placing my lips on his.

"That's so cheesy but, it's still sweet. But, don't expect me to get a tattoo of you on me. I don't do tattoos."

"What about when we have kids?"

"Well that's different. Hold up! Who said anything about us having kids? It's way too early to be thinking about that kinda stuff right now! Let's talk about it in like another ten years or so!"

"Okay. We can talk about it after we're together for a few years."

"Yeah. No time soon are we gonna be talking about kids."

I got up and fetched the other bottle of whiskey on the dresser and opened up pouring us both another drink. I drank mine and then poured another.

"Well now that that's out of the way lets figure out what else we need to discuss. We've already gotten over our past, me finding a place to store my stuff, finding a hotel to stay at, me finding another job, figuring out that you're the most hopelessly romantic idiot that I know, you've apparently have me moving my stuff out covered, and now all that's left is me finding a place to stay at in Dallas when I move there,"

"You can stay my house in Fort Worth if you want."

"You have a house in Fort Worth?"

"Yeah, but you might not like it. It's kinda too big for just one person."

"And this place isn't?"

"Fair enough."

"So we've got that covered. Now what's left to figure out?"

"I don't know. I've basically covered all the questions I have for now. I guess we can just talk about other random stuff for the day. I know there are a lot more that we haven't gone over but, I think that will be a fun thing that will help keep the relationship interesting as it goes on. We can keep discovering new things about each other and in all honesty I think that will be good for us."

"Yeah I think it will. We've got all the major big things out of the way. We've got a lot to catch up on and we have a lot of new memories to make. However, I think that we may have to discuss one more thing. I think its too early with us just getting back together for us to move in with each other."

"I know I'm not saying that we would be moving in with each other right away. But, I think us staying with each other in New York going to shows and seeing the sights would be fun. Plus, I'm usually on the move doing a lot of business so we would only get to see each other sporadically afterward and when we do move in together we'll have to figure it out from there."

"We'll that's somewhat both comforting and kinda saddening. We'll figure it out when the time comes. For now lets just enjoy the moment."

"Okay."

We went on to discuss useless little things and made plans for our time in New York. It was fun and something I had missed dearly. We spent an hour downing drinks while going over Jimmy's tattoos and finding the story behind each one. I laughed at some of them because the reason behind them was just so stupid and childish that I couldn't help but chastise him for them. I felt bad after a while of making him seem like an idiot and apologized for going too far. It was just like old times as if nothing had happened. I then sparked a conversation about the mysterious box in the corner of the room.

"Jimmy what's up with that box over there?"

"Its a box full of my memories of my past before I left Retroville."

"Do you mind if I ask what's in it?"

"Well for starters that shirt you're wearing."

I looked down at my shirt and I finally recognized it. I was the shirt that I used to wear when I sneaked into his room or when he would come over to my house and stay the night. I remember having to sneak it to him later that evening when I went over to do homework and _more things_ in his lab. I'd usually end wearing it again until I went home later and start the whole process again. That all started when we were thirteen first it was kissing, then touching, and eventually led to us doing that special act when were both so young. I should have recognized it earlier and felt a sense of nostalgia come over me.

"Then there's all the love letters I saved from when were in grade school. The only letter I don't have is the one that Mrs. Fowl confiscated from us the day after we officially started dating and she got super mad that we were exchanging notes."

"She wouldn't have noticed us if it weren't for Sheen. When she saw us she screeched like a bird and ripped it out of your hand and made you tell it to the whole class. I was so embarrassed with how sappy that was."

"You were embarrassed?! I was so embarrassed I thought that I might have actually pissed my pants."

"You looked like you were! Oh my gosh they all started laughing and I felt so bad about it. I was so glad that you made that instant transport machine and put one in each of our desk so that we didn't have to pass things back and forth by hand."

"Yeah that saved me from so much more embarrassment. I'm happy that we kept writing them instead of just texting each other the notes. It felt more intimate in a way."

"It did didn't it? So is there anything else in there?"

He took a deep breath and swirled his glass before he downed the entire glass.

"Goddard is in there."

"What?"

"Goddard is in there. About four years ago when I was getting my fourth degree there was an accident in the lab there and an electric storm basically and it made his circuits overload and it wiped away everything about him. I thought about rebuilding him but, it wouldn't be him I just can't do that, it wouldn't be Goddard."

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I wish I could do something to help you."

"Its fine, Cindy. I knew that eventually something like that would happen. Even though I wish that it wouldn't happen. But, that was just hopeful thinking."

I laid my head on his chest and rubbed his chest lightly absentmindedly. It was a shock to know that Goddard was gone. I hadn't even thought about him not being here with all the commotion going on since I had arrived. It must have been hard for him not to have him with him. I remember when Humphrey had died. I was so sad but, Jimmy just let me cry it out on his shoulder all night. That was the first time he was allowed to stay the night at my house. I asked him if he remembered that and he gave me a sad reply that he did. We just sat there in silence for a bit. The conversation was starting to become too sad for my liking so I decided to cheer it up a bit by asking what was up with that car. Sure enough it did the trick.

"So, why did you get that gaudy paint job on that car?"

"It's not gaudy. It's a classic. Come on you know you like it."

"Yes, I like it because you like it. But, come on Jimmy even you have to admit it's a bit much don't you think?" 

"Well you won't be thinking that when you're driving it around Dallas." 

"Huh?"

"Well you are going to need a car to get to and from work when you live there or when we go to see our parents in Retroville. Besides that car has features that no company car could compete with."

"I guess but, can we please change the color on it? I'd feel to self conscious driving around in it. I don't want to put too much attention on myself and besides when it gets out that I'm your girlfriend don't you think I'll get enough at the office or god forbid the media?"

"You have a point. Well I guess you can drive the Jag if you want?"

"You have a Jag? Why would you rather me be in that old rust bucket when I could be driving in real style? Are you just trying to get a rise out of me?"

"No. Besides, how do you know that the Jag is more to your style than my Impala?"

I gave him a look of "Seriously?" and he admitted his defeat. Then I asked him something that I should have just let die.

"Why haven't you been back to see your family in the past four years?"

"In all honesty it started after Goddard passed away. I had no one to confide in about things that wouldn't spread everything I had to say to the entire town."

"Carl and Sheen?"

"Yup. So I guess I just stayed away because I didn't want to face my past and didn't think I was ready to talk to you."

"Yeah? I don't think I was either. But, I wished that we had. We may have already been together if we had."

"Yeah, we may have,"

Suddenly a knock came at the door and I answered it. It was Libby telling us that dinner was almost ready and made me promise her to tell her about what we had discussed. I told her I would tell her only some of it because, we would need to keep private. I turned to Jimmy who was giving me that knowing smile.

"Looks like we should get ready for dinner it's about that time."

"Where did the time go?"


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding Bells & Whiskey Bottles Chapter 4.

Jimmy Neutron Fan Fiction.

I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

Rated M for language and adult themes.

Jimmy's POV.

I was stirred from my slumber by a light touch ghosting over my chest. It felt so comforting and familiar like something I had been missing found once again. My eyes slowly opened only to be greeted by a sight that I swore an angel. It was Cindy with those mesmerizing emerald eyes and that smile that were better than anything else that I could want to see first thing in the morning. I was smiling as I turned into her gaze.

"Hey." I said in my deeper than usual morning voice. I hated this voice it was something I was embarrassed about.

"Hey. Is that your usual voice when you wake up or are you just messing with me?"

We laughed at this and she laid back down on my shoulder placing her hand on my chest. She felt so nice, warm, soft, and I was engulfed in the smell of her jasmine scented hair. I wrapped my arm around her to feel her closer to me to make sure this wasn't some dream. I placed a kiss on her head that she giggled at. I knew it was a cheesy act and all but, it still felt nice to hear her enjoy it.

"Its how I wake up in the mornings. It'll be gone in a little bit."

"Well that's okay. I guess."

"You guess?" 

"I don't know its just that it's kinda sexy."

When I heard that my heart started to pound like a drum and I felt that I was going to have to start be careful so that my already hard morning wood would be less uncomfortable. I shifted my legs under the covers so it wouldn't be a distraction. I didn't want that thing ruining our blissful moment. Though I made a note to try to keep the voice and without realizing it verbalized my private thoughts and Cindy jumped on it.

"Hmm. Okay note to self invent something to make my voice deeper."

"Shut up. Jesus, I was just playing. Besides, your regular voice is sexy enough."

I chuckled at her response as it was nice to know she found my voice sexy. and moved to kiss me on the lips this time.

"So, I guess we have a lot of things to discuss, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so but, I don't want to start right away. Can we just sit here a little longer and enjoy each other?" 

"That sounds fine babe."

I don't know why I even called her that I never called her that when we were dating the first time and it didn't even sound like a word that should be in my vocabulary. I glanced down at her and she was giving me a confused look. At that moment I knew it was either this was going to be something to laugh at. Only option I could think of was play it off like no big deal and see if I could get her laughing.

"Did you just call me babe?"

"Yup. That a problem?"

"It's just funny. You never called me babe before. You sound like Nick."

She laughed at her comment but, I was actually insulted that she compared me to that douchebag. I had to voice my opposition to the comparison and remain calm at the same time. I had just gotten her back I couldn't do anything to jeopardize its fragility any further.

"It's a little early for insults. Don't you think?"

"I'm kidding. It's just funny is all. I never thought I'd here you call me that. I mean darling, sweetie, baby, or something like that but, never babe. Its just unexpected."

"Well don't expect it anymore. Baby."

She did her signature scoff and proceeded to chastise me in her own manner. I couldn't have been more infatuated with her at this moment. Man I had missed her.

"You're such a dork Nerdtron."

I smiled at her finally getting to hear her calling me that stupid nickname was so relaxing as it was another bit of proof that she and I were getting back to ourselves. Her lips seemed to be beckoning me at this point so I happily answered them by pressing my own to hers.

"Took you long enough to get one of those out. I have to say though, I like hearing that from you tremendously more than Nick."

She smiled at me and put her head in the crook of my neck. We stayed there just in each others embrace for the next thirty of so minutes. Occasionally we would kiss and I would rub my thumb on her arm in little hearts like I used to. I remember this is what we would do when we were alone as teens and how it seemed to make her calmer. I thought about playing with her hair as well but, that would require me to move my arm somewhat and we were already to comfortable for that whimsical thought to disturb out fun. Everything was going perfectly until suddenly a knock on the door wrecked it all. I could hear Cindy's mother's voice on the other side and went into a panic in my mind. "Why her of all people? It is about to be a showtime at the opera house when she screams at the sight of us. Couldn't we have just had a few more minutes to ourselves? What were we going to tell her?" It quickly came to me that I had to be the one to answer and if pressed on Cindy's whereabouts then we should reveal everything at once instead of the runaround. While getting up to answer the door I gave one last kiss to Cindy it was purely for a confidence boost, and told her I knew what to do and to just go along with it. I could tell she felt uneasy, I didn't exactly have a great track record with this stuff last time she saw me. I opened the door and I prepared for the worst.

"Oh, hello James. I was wondering if you had seen Cynthia by any chance?"

"Yes ma'am I have. She's been in bed with me all morning."

I could practically hear the Cindy screaming in her mind and feel her hands around my throat. If I didn't want to die I had better win this gamble.

"Excuse me?"

Her bewildered look only worsened as I opened the door to show her that Cindy was in my bed. Her eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of her head. Thinking quickly I spoke to her as to prevent her from alerting the entire house of our reunion.

"We were going to announce at breakfast that have gotten back together."

She looked at me in shock and then focused her attention onto Cindy.

"But, Cynthia, what about Keith? I thought you were happy with him? What about your life in New York?"

I turned to look at her and nodded for her to continue as I stood there. Her next words kept making me want to go over and hold her so she wouldn't have to seep into her disturbed memories.

"I wasn't happy with Keith mom and I hate my life in New York. The city was terrible and Keith treated me like his property. He even hit me once. I had to break up with him last night." 

Her mom gasped at this revelation and started to cry. I could see that Cindy was about to join her mother and I went to her side to comfort her by holding her hand. She looked to me and I gave her a small smile as I stroked her hand with my thumb. Everything was falling away around us until I heard her mother start cry talking.

"My god Cynthia I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I should have known. I'm such a terrible mother. Please forgive me."

Cindy had to have felt so horrible seeing her mother like this. She got out of the bed, rushed over to her mother, and took her hands from her face and cupped them in own.

"Mom, please stop crying. You're a great mom. If you hadn't pushed me like you did I never would have made it as far as I have. I hid it from you because I didn't want you to fear for me or be disappointed in me. I know it was wrong and for that I'm sorry. Believe me though, it was something I needed to do and because of that I'm with someone I actually love. Please, just be happy for me."

Hearing that she actually did still love me was something I was thinking would be months before I would have the pleasure brought back into my world. Her mother started to stop crying and they hugged. I was happy to see that Mrs. Vortex was actually able to have emotions and that they were finally getting the baggage in their relationship out of the way. I'd like this to be a start for them to get closer and most of all I wanted Cindy to alleviate all the pain in her soul that was caused by her mother's constant overbearing and that maybe even Mrs. Vortex would stop living through her.

"Cynthia I could never be disappointed in you. I'm just sad that you felt like you had to hide something from me like that. I'm so sorry that you ever felt that way. Please forgive me." 

"Mom, I don't have anything to forgive you for. You don't have anything to be sorry for. It was my decision to not tell you. I should have and I'm sorry I didn't. I just want you to know that I've made my decision to be with someone whom I actually care for and I know that they care for me."

Mrs. Vortex smiled at her that seemed actually genuine, whipped her tears, and turned to me. Her next words shook me from my thoughts.

"James."

"Yes ma'am?"

"I expect you to treat my Cynthia the way she deserves to be treated. Will you do that?"

I honestly took these words to heart and was so happy that she was actually approving of our relationship. My response was straight from the heart as anything else would just wouldn't be enough.

"Yes ma'am. I give you my word on that."

"Good. I wish you both happiness in this endeavor."

"Thank you Mrs. Vortex. I'm sure we will find it."

With that my she nodded and told Cindy that she would see us at breakfast in thirty minutes. Cindy asked her to not mention our relationship to anyone until we arrived to which she agreed and left us to ourselves. I couldn't hold my laughter as I responded.

"I never thought I'd see your mother apologize or give her approval to us."

"Yeah, me either. Are you sure we didn't rush into this?"

Seeing that look of worry on her face and the hints of uncertainty in her voice made me want to hold her to make her know that this was real and that we would never let go it. My answer was the only logical response I could give and I hoped that it would put her at ease with her doubts.

"I think this was the best way we could have done it honestly. Any other way would have taken too long and we've missed out on each other for too long. But, once we're finished with breakfast I suggest that we come back here and work out any issues we may have before we continue further."

"You're right. That's probably the best course of action."

I got out of bed and looked at her with a smile that she happily returned in full. In that moment only one thing was on my mind. I had to make us officially a couple no more of this runaround will we be something; I was going to ask her to be mine.

"So before we go downstairs I have only one question."

"What's that?"

I walked over to her gently taking her hand in mine. She looked up to catch my gaze as I asked my question.

"Cindy?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck as we kissed. When we let go I rested my forehead on hers and we smiled at each other. I got a devilish idea and went with it. I swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style to the bed where I plopped her the bed and got on top of her. She started to laughed at the stupidity of it all. We shared several more kisses before we spoke again. Which was a good thing as I was turned on and if we hadn't stopped then we would definitely have been missing breakfast.

"So, what are we gonna tell everyone when we get down there?"

"I guess the truth. That we're back together and, and, I have no clue after that."

It suddenly struck me that the best way to do our inevitable planning was to do it drunk. My logic was that if we could get it all out in the open, and there would definitely be tears while doing it, then it would all be best to do it while intoxicated so that we would let everything spill without any inhibition.

"I guess that's something well have to discuss afterwards. Though I have a suggestion."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I think we should get a couple of bottles and get drunk while we discuss everything. What do you think?"

"I think that's an excellent idea. Doing it sober wouldn't be nearly as fun."

"Glad you agree. Should we get ready to go downstairs? Or would you rather we stay here for a bit more and cuddle."

"The second one please. Besides, it's your house. We can be a little late if we want."

"Sounds good to me."

We kissed once more and with that we laid down for another fifteen minutes before getting dressed. In those fifteen minutes I went over all the thing in our past and that terrible event that made me lose her all those years ago. She looked so beautiful laying there in my arms and I knew that I had to let the past go. She was so young and I was a coward. Seeing her smile warmed my heart, hearing her sweet voice made me feel alive, and having here in my arms made me feel that life was actually worth living. I haven't felt like that since I was fifteen to be completely honest. Coming to this realization made me know that I had forgive her and make everything work. No matter the cost. We held hands all the way down and when we entered the door everyone took notice of this. I spoke first to end all the awkwardness of the situation. I was going to make this as easy for her as could be given what was coming later.

"We have an announcement to make. Cindy and I are officially back together. I broke up with Tiffany and she broke up with Keith. If anyone has a problem with that I would kindly ask you keep that to yourself."

She giggled at my statement and a round of applause roared through the dining room. My parents were the first to come over first. Dad was congratulating me and my mom was giving Cindy a hug while whispering something to her.

"I will you don't have to worry about that. I guarantee there won't be any four year lapse between our visits." said Cindy.

They both laughed and when she turned to me I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry, it was good stuff that we were talking about." 

I smirked at that and said "Ok." I looked over to see Libby, Sheen, Carl, and Elke all smiling at us.

Then we sat down to breakfast next to each other in the same seats as last night. I brushed my leg up against Cindy's starting our version of footsie again. She leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"You know we don't have to play that every single time we're at the table, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought that it would be fun anyway."

She giggled and I smiled thinking how great it was going to be to be able to hear that everyday from now on.

"You are so lame you know that dork?

"Yeah. But, I'm you dork so it should be okay right?"

"No, it's perfect."

"Now who's the lame one?"

"Shut up, Nerdtron."

With that I kissed her and we got several awes and cat calls. Someone even said for us to get a room. I think it was Betty and I almost began to flip her off. I looked away blushing and saw my mom with a smile on her face and smiled right back at her. She then started a conversation that everyone had been obviously wanting to start. I was so glad for it to be her than anyone. Though I knew Libby and Cindy were going to have to have a private discussion later on afterwards anyway. I also knew that the guys were going to pester me into one with them and I wasn't looking forward to that at all.

"So, do two have any plans for the day?" 

Cindy looked to me and I nodded answering for us both.

"Uh yeah. So, Cindy and I, are going to spend the day in my room discussing all the details of what we are going to have to do going further in our relationship. We would appreciate it if everyone could give us our privacy for the day. We're not trying to be rude but, its something that we need to discuss on our own and we would like it to be just between us for now."

Dad was the first to respond with Mom following suit.

"Well that's fine with us Jimbo. We'll just come get you when dinner is ready."

"Hugh. You two take all the time you need sweetie. We will all respect your privacy. Isn't that right everyone?"

Everyone started to nod and verbally agree. I looked over to Cindy talking with Libby and then looked at Carl and Sheen who were giving me those suggesting eyes. I gave them a look that quickly stopped them in their tracks. We all went on with breakfast having little conversations and laughing at stories everyone shared. When it was over we started out way out before I stopped and told Cindy I had to go get something from the kitchen. I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and then looked around for a decent bottle that was strong enough to get me through the upcoming conversation as I expected it to be an emotional one. I suddenly found the strongest whiskey I had, grabbed it, and walked back to Cindy.

"I almost forgot one of the most important parts of the discussion." 

"Good thing you didn't. That stuff is going to come in handy."

When we got into the hallway she took the glasses form my hand to free it up so we could hold hands as we walked back to my room. As soon as we got in we put the liquor and glasses on the dresser and got undressed to lay back in bed. I grabbed a bottle and the glasses before getting back into the bed. I handed her a glass, that she placed on the bed, while I opened the bottle and poured our glasses half full. Then I placed the bottle on the nightstand and raised my glass.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

We clinked glasses and both of us downed the entire glass. She let out a breath after doing so at the surprise of how strong this stuff was.

"What proof is that? It burns the whole way down."

"Let me look." 

I turned around to grab the bottle and poured us both half a glass full.

"It says 110 proof. Pretty strong stuff."

"Jesus, Jimmy! If we keep drinking this stuff we'll pass out before we get anything discussed."

I laughed at her and placed the bottle back on the nightstand. The laughter stopped soon after and I spoke in a soft tone knowing that the first thing to discuss was the one that was going to be the most painful.

"Well then we better get started. My first thought is we need to discuss all the events of when we first broke up. We need to resolve all of that before we get anything else done."

I dreaded this being the first topic but, I knew this was what we needed to resolve before anything else could be done if we wanted a chance to make this work. At this point there was no turning back and I had already made up my mind on making this relationship work.

"I want you to know I forgive you for what happened. I know it was a mistake that you never meant to cause me that much pain or betray me. I need to apologize for not being a better person about the situation and know it was wrong of me to just leave like that and I should have been more understanding of what happened but, I need you to know that I couldn't. I just couldn't believe that you had done that to me and what we had to do afterwards. It was just a lot to handle but, I should have been a better man about the whole thing. I just hope you can forgive me for what I did."

She started crying and I knew that she was feeling as bad as I was. In that moment I took the glass from her hand and placed both of them on the nightstand. Then wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. I felt the warmth of her tears drop onto my chest. I stroked her arm with my thumb and kept telling her over and over "It'll be okay. Shh. It'll be okay." I started to cry and she looked up at me sniffling while tears continued falling from her face.

"How can you forgive me so easily after what I did?"

I touched her cheek with my hand and wiped away the tears on her right side away with my thumb before speaking.

"Cindy, I need for you to know that for the past ten years I haven't had a single day of happiness since I left you. That was until yesterday. Lying here next to you, in my arms, was the only real happiness I've been able to enjoy. I just needed to let go of everything that was making me feel so hollow. I realized that there was no point in letting stupid things from when we were children ruin my life. Or the life that we could build together. I just don't want to live in all that anger and keep walking around with that weighing me down. I felt like I was drowning in my own sorrow. Even though we got caught up in our emotions yesterday I don't want to regret it. So, I need you to know that I want us to work and I can't let our mistakes from the past ruin us." 

"Oh my god, we've wasted so much time! I wish I had never gone to that camp or met that asshole!"

She started bawling my eyes out again. I felt so bad for making her have to relive all of this.

"It's okay, Cindy, it was a dumb mistake that won't hurt us anymore. I'm so sorry for how I acted."

"It's okay, its in the past. We have to look to the future remember?"

I thought back to that incident and how I was such a bitch for abandoning her afterwards. God how I hated myself for what I did.

_Ten Years ago_

_Cindy volunteered at a camp so I wouldn't be able to see her for most of the summer and because of that my parents decided to take me on a trip. During the trip I constantly thought of her. Unfortunately the camp didn't have any service and so I kept thinking of her. My vacation was actually pretty fun we went to a lot of science museums and different expos that I was wanting to visit. I knew my parents were doing this to cheer me up knowing how much I was missing Cindy. I even knew that they were missing her as well as over the years Cindy had become a regular guest at the house to the point that people thought that Cindy was living with us. Which wasn't too much of a stretch since she would regularly sneak over to my house. That had began when we officially started dating when we were twelve years old and became more frequent when we were thirteen and were both alone for a day and started experimenting. Quickly after that we started having sex and she would come over almost every day. When I arrived home I immediately rushed over to her house and ran up to her room after getting permission from her parents to come in. I knocked on the door and gave her a hug that quickly turned into a deep kiss. She broke away and told me that she had to talk to me about something. I felt panic and pain rush through me as I heard her words and could only imagine what was running through her mind at that moment. I was scared that she was going to break up with me or that she was sick with something that could kill her. As we walked over to the lab thoughts raced through my mind my heart was beating so fast that I thought I was going to drop dead from a heart attack. When we arrived we sat down on the bed I had put in when were thirteen as I had started to sleep in the lab more than his bedroom, and she proceeded to tell she what had happened at camp. I started crying and screaming all over the place. _

"_How could you do that? Didn't I mean anything to you? What were you thinking?" _

_She tried to calm me down but, I refused to let her even touch me. I stewed for about an hour before I would even look at Cindy and I felt bad about it because I knew that she was crying. After seeing her red and puffy eyes I walked over to the bed but, I still wouldn't look at her I knew would break down again if I looked her in the eyes right now. My head was hanging low to avoid those eyes and also to make sure that she couldn't see the tears still flowing from my eyes. After another minute I asked if there was anything else I needed to know. That's when I she told me that she was pregnant and I started to breathe heavy and stormed into the other room. I started hitting everything in site and busted my knuckles on the wall and finally curled into a ball. If she had told me that she was pregnant and I was the father I would have been happy as can be. I wanted Cindy to be the one to bare my children and was actually planning our life together after school was finished. But, this was something I could never have imagined to happen everything in my world was destroyed. I wanted to die knowing that she had felt another man's touch let alone carrying his child. She was supposed to be mine just as I was hers and that should be our child inside her no one else's. I sat in that curled up ball for another hour before went back in the room with her. I still couldn't look at her as I sat down on the bed and at least five minutes passed by before I spoke up._

_I asked her "What do we do from here? I can't think of anything right now."  
_

_She responded after taking a deep breath. "I don't want to keep it Jimmy. It's not from someone I love. It's not from you. It's not from us. If it was I would. But, its not."_

_My heart started to literally hurt as I heard her say something that I had wanted her to say. It felt nice that she wanted to have my children and would have kept it had it been me to be the father. Yet, that also crushed me more that I had thought possible because I wasn't mine. Knowing that she didn't want to keep it I knew that I had to help her in this task otherwise she would have to go to her mother and I couldn't put her through that kind of humiliation or pain. I couldn't be that vindictive to the person I loved most no matter how much I was hurt by them. I got up from the bed and walked over to my computer. I started typing in information and saw the screen fill with identification documents. A few minutes later I started printing the documents that we would need to get the operation done and not have our true identities found. I got up from the computer to gather the documents and walked over to her with my head still hanging down as he laid them next to her._

"_They are documents we will need to get the procedure done. We will have to go out of state so that this can't be traced back to us and it'll be easier to procure one because you know how it is here in Texas. We can tell our parents that we're going on an adventure or something along those lines."_

_She looked at me and nodded in agreement. We soon left to go back to her house remaining quiet the entire time. When we arrived on the front porch she turned around and looked at me but, I wouldn't look me in the eyes. She told me thank you and that she loved. It took everything for me not to burst out and hurt her like she was hurting me. But, that's just how much I loved her. As I turned around to walk away I told her "I'll see you tomorrow and tell my parents that we'll be gone for the day." I walked back to my house knowing that she was watching me and felt tears fall down my cheeks the whole way back. When I got inside I made it halfway up the stairs before my mom asked me how my date with Cindy went. I tried as hard as I could to keep my voice level when I responded telling her that Cindy and I were going on an adventure tomorrow. She gave me her typical response of "Okay, have fun honey." When I got to my room I jumped on my bed and put my face in the pillow crying my eyes out until Goddard came to comfort me. I forced myself to get to work figuring out where we would need to go to get the procedure done quickly and with the least amount of bullshit that we would have to put up with. That basically eliminated all of the South. After gathering the information required I settled on Oregon. It was perfect the laws were good for this situation, no one would recognize us, and it was far away enough so that it would cover our story of an adventure._

_The next morning I called Cindy at 5:30. I told her to meet me outside where I was waiting for her beside the hover car with a jacket in my hand. When she arrived at the car I handed her the jacket which she put on as we got in to the car. She asked me where were going and I told her Oregon. We remained quiet the entire time on the trip and checked into a clinic. Before she went into the back I noticed glanced over to me and I told me I would be here if she needed anything. She smiled at me and went to the back. While I sat in that lobby everything that could happen went through my mind. "Was she scared? Is this going to hurt her? Will we make it through this? Is she okay? What if something happens to her that ends up killing her?" I was so scared that I almost broke down right there in that lobby. For three and a half hours I sat in that fucking lobby terrified like a small child who was lost in the middle of the forest. I then started to think what should I say to her and even what would it have been to be a father to our own children. When she walked into the lobby I gave her a sad smile and wanted to hold her but, thought differently as I didn't know if she would want to be touched right now._

_We walked back to the car and when we sat down I asked if she was okay or wanted anything. She told me that she was okay and just wanted to go home. I nodded, started the car up, and we made our way back to Retroville. I thought about what we were going to be when we got back and what I should do when we arrived home. There were so many thoughts in my mind that I just couldn't concentrate on anything but, my absolute despair. We arrived a little before 9 PM and I opened her door and walked her to her house. I thought I should at least try to make an attempt at making her day a little easier._

_She told me that she would see me tomorrow and I nodded telling her the same. While walking off I felt a panic rush through me and immediately got into my car and drove off into the sky. My mind was a tempest of what ifs and thoughts of another man touching my Cindy, I didn't know what was going to happen and that is what scarred me the most. I walked in to my house about an hour or so of brooding. _

_When I walked in my mother came rushing at me telling me how she was worried and I stared at her blankly. She saw my expression and asked if I was okay. I told her "Yeah, I just have a lot of things on my mind and I'm going to have to make a really hard decision tonight mom. I just ask that whatever I decide, please, just support it." With that she gave me a worried nod and I walked up to my room. As I approached my bedroom I felt something rubbing my leg. I looked to find Goddard giving me his usual look of concern. I smiled at him and opened the door and plopped on my bed. I spent the next three hours talking to Goddard about what had happened and asking for his advice. He kept telling me that I needed to forgive her and realize that she made a mistake that she truly regretted. Tears rolled down my face as I kept telling him I knew that but, just couldn't get over what I felt. I looked over to the computer to see that a email was unread and decided that maybe a mind numbing task would help me figure out what I needed to do. I saw that I was offered a full ride from Caltech and I thought to myself that this is exactly what I need to give me a second chance at life because, this one was over for me. I started to type saying that I was accepting the offer and went to work getting the proper paperwork done for me to graduate early from school. The entire time I cried thinking about leaving everyone behind and especially of leaving Cindy. I felt like such a coward. Looking over to the clock I noticed that it was about 8:30 AM. Knowing Cindy, she was going to be here any minute and sure enough I heard my mom talking to her downstairs. My heart started to pound like a drum at a heavy metal concert as I heard her walk up the stairs knowing I was about to break her heart like she had mine. She walked in and Goddard walked up to her and then I looked at her. Her expression turned to worry right away when she saw my face._

"_Cindy, we have to talk."_

_"Okay."_

_"I can't do this. I can't be with you after everything that's happened. It's just too much. I'm sorry but, I'm leaving to go to college. I've been offered a scholarship at Caltech and I'm going to take it."_

_She started crying. My only thought was "God damn it. I'm such a pathetic piece of shit. I'm hurting the person I love most."_

"_Jimmy, please. I can't lose you after all of this. Please stay. Please don't leave."_

_I looked down at the floor while I spoke. I couldn't look at her anymore because, I knew that if I continued to look at her I would go back on my decision. But, I just couldn't, I just couldn't._

"_I'm sorry, Cindy, but I just can't handle all of this. I need to ask you to leave."_

_She cried as she rushed out of the house. I heard my mom yelling from downstairs asking every possible question at that time. I looked over to Goddard and said "Come on, boy. Time to face the music. When I got downstairs I told my parents to meet me in the kitchen where we all sat at the table. I told them that I was given an amazing opportunity at Caltech and I was taking it. I proceeded to tell them that I had broke up with Cindy so that she wouldn't miss out on life waiting for me while I was away. They asked me more questions and I finally snapped. I slammed my hands on the table and told them that this was my life and I had made up my mind. They looked at me like I was a madman and I calmed down enough to ask them to respect my wishes and we sat there for in silence for a while until they finally agreed to respect my wishes. My Mom spent the rest of the day crying in her room and my dad sulked on the couch. He tried to start a conversation several times but, I just kept telling him that I didn't want to talk about it and to just drop it. He let out a sigh on the last one and said "Alright, Jimmy, I'll respect your wishes but, son, if you ever need to talk about anything you know you can come to your mother and me. Right?" I told him "Yeah, I know dad." He nodded and walked to comfort Mom. I spent the whole day packing and making calls to get everything in order for me to make my move to California. I told Carl and Sheen what I was doing and they reminded me of the last time I went off to college. I told them that this was a final decision and would be leaving next week. I made up my mind to leave early; fearing that I would have to see Cindy the next day. I told my parents that I was leaving early so that I could settle in better at my uncle's place. They cried trying to make me wait until the morning but, I told them that I just needed to get a head start and this was the most efficient way. I left at around 3PM and arrived at my uncle's around 9 PM. I greeted him and he welcomed me in with arms wide open. He informed me my cousins and aunt were already asleep. Then he shocked me. _

"_So, what's her name?"  
_

"_Huh?"_

"_I asked you "What here name is?"_

_I looked at him dumbfounded. He just smirked at me while handing me a glass of whiskey. He told me not to tell my mother about it and to follow him to the veranda. I nodded and we proceeded outside where we sat in chairs next to each other. My uncle told me that this conversation was to stay between us and never to be spoken of afterwards. I knew my uncle could be trusted with my secrets but, I only told him her name and that the conversation was over. He smiled at me nodding and we sat there drinking whiskey all night. The next morning I woke up outside on the veranda and started my new life in California._

Present.

We sat there for another ten minutes. Just holding each other. I asked if she needed another drink, I know I needed one, and she nodded. I handed her her drink, she downed it, and took mine from my hand and did the same. I was bewildered at her actions and she giggled at my expression. She told me to pour another and I just laughed as I filled both of our glasses. She took a gulp from her glass and looked at me. I smiled at her, leaned down, kissed her, and we laid back down on the bed. I then asked her a question I had keeping on my mind since her mother had been in my room this morning.

"So, are you thinking of getting a job at a different company or where you want to live?"

"I don't know. I'll have to find a place to stay in New York before I find a new job and can give my two weeks notice. Then I have to find a place to store all my stuff and find a way to afford to move it wherever I find a job at. But, before that I have to find a way to get it out of Keith's apartment without him being there or before he destroys all my things that are there. I just don't know where to start. I'll have to think of a way to do all that when I get back. Hopefully he hasn't changed the locks or burned my stuff."

I nodded and then it popped into my head that I knew what to do. I got up from the bed to get my cell phone. I started to unlock it and sat back onto bed. I looked at her with a smile thinking that she was going to be livid in just a moment but, it would all be worth it.

"Which do you prefer? The Four Seasons, Ritz at Central Park, Langham Place, or someplace else?"

"Huh?"

She looked at me bewildered by my question. I bet she was thinking about why I was talking about the most expensive hotels in the city. So I thought I'd tell her my personal favorite and maybe sneak in a suggestive line into the mix.

"I was thinking the Knickerbocker myself. It's right next to Broadway and we could go to Central Park anytime we wanted. Plus the rooms are soundproof so we could do whatever we wanted and nobody would know what we were talking about or anything else we might be doing."

"What are you talking about? Why are you asking me about that places?"

"Well, you said you would need a place to stay while you searched for a new job and then for your two weeks notice. So I figured why not stay at someplace that's nice."

She just looked at me like I was crazy. God, she is so adorable with that look on her face. I was tempted to lean down and kiss her right then but, thought against it with the timing being off.

"Well for one I can't afford any of those places for even two nights and two they are usually booked. I don't have even the slightest connection to get a room for a deal or one of those rooms that they keep for VIPs."

I just looked at her in confusion. Did she really not realize that she is the girlfriend of one of the richest men in the country and that I had more connections than she could ever dream of?

"What are you talking about?"

"What the hell are you talking about Nerdtron? How the hell do think I would be able to afford or get a room at any of those places?"

"You do realize that your boyfriend is a multi-billionaire and has connections at all these places right?"

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that while you are looking for a new job and a place to live you can stay at one of those places and if you wanted I could come visit you while your staying there. I mean its not like I can let you stay on the streets or anything like that."

She was shocked that much was clear from the look on her face. I knew she was about to fight me on this being as she never did like getting help from people and with her stubborn sexy pride.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not? I mean come on Cindy its not like that's going to hurt me and with you having so much to do when you get back you deserve not to have to worry about a place to stay while doing it."

"I can't just let you do that for me. I've been on my own since I was eighteen and I've been paying for the place in New York. I don't want you to do that, I will figure it out on my own. Besides, don't you have to be in Los Angeles on Monday for that new company of yours?"

I smirked at her response and rolled my eyes. Inside I was burning with rage at that bastard, Keith, for making her pay the rent and to have the audacity to treat her the way he did. I scrolled through my phone and made a call. I knew she was going to be pissed but, I was hoping that would be subdued by anything else at this point.

"Hey, Arnold, this is Jimmy. I won't be in on Monday for the construction project I'll be in New York for a while on vacation with my new girlfriend.

"You finally got rid of Tiffany?"

"Yeah, I finally broke it off with Tiffany and I'm much happier now."

"Ugh. Thank, God. We all hated that bitch."

"You and everyone at the office hated her too huh? Well she's no longer with us and won't be there on Monday anyway. So, if she shows up tell security to walk her off the premises. Also could you tell Darlene to give her her last paycheck and papers telling her that she is no longer employed by us."

"Oh, I most certainly will! Everyone will be ecstatic over the news that she's gone. And congratulations on the new girlfriend. I hope everything works out."

"Thanks man. Have a good one."

I hung up and then started to dial another number.

"Hey bro, how are you doing?"

"Hey, Jimmy! How are you doing, brother?" 

"I'm doing okay. I was calling to see what you were doing for the next two weeks and seeing if it was possible for me to get a room at the hotel."

"For you I always have a room."

"Awesome! Well I need a reservation for two. I'll be staying with my new girl while I'm there and it may take a little longer than two weeks if that's okay?"

"No problem at all. Take as long as you need. I'll have the honeymoon suite ready for you on Monday."

"Alright man I'll see you Monday. We'll have to go on a double date while I'm in town."

"That sounds like fun man. I can't wait to meet the girl who's got you coming to visit. Have a good day bro."

"Okay, bro. I'll talk to you later. Thank you, bye bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at her with a smug little smile. I was prepared to either be punched or kissed afterward but, I didn't care. As long as I could be with her.

"It seems that we've got a reservation for two in the honeymoon suite at the Knickerbocker for the next two weeks and if needed it can be extended as long as we want. But, we will have to go out on a date with the manager and their girlfriend. Oh, it also seems that I won't be having to go to Los Angeles either so, we get to spend the entire time together. I think a few shows on Broadway would be fun and there are a few places I'd like to visit and some restaurants that I've wanted to visit."

I just smiled at her while she stared at me in shock. Then she smiled and lightly punched me in the chest and I let out a breathe. She jumped on me and kissed me hard. I returned the kiss immediately and she let go after after a few seconds. We smiled at each other.

"I love you but, you are such a cliché romantic dork."

"I know but, you know you love it. And I love you too."

We kissed once again and then she sat up on the bed.

"Well now that I don't have to worry about a place to stay all I have to do is figure out how and where I can get my stuff to."

"You can put it in my apartment in Manhattan if you want?"

Her head turned around so fast I thought that her neck might snap.

"You have an apartment in Manhattan?! Why did you get a room at a hotel instead of us just staying there?!" 

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I thought it would be more romantic if we stayed in a hotel. I guess I've seen to many romance movies."

"Oh my god. How are you so smart yet, so damn stupid?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better its really small. I still can't believe how expensive real estate is up there. It should be a crime to pay that much for that small a space."

She took a deep breath before continuing. Not gonna lie. I was scared at what her reaction might be.

"Okay now that the storage and the living situation are figured out; I just now need to figure out how the hell I'm going to get my stuff there and not have to deal with Keith."

"I've got that covered."

"And what do you have planned to get that done; my I ask?"

"You'll see when we get there. Just trust me okay?"

"Okay. I really don't have a choice now do I?"

"Not really. But, you can take comfort knowing, other than a date we will have to go on, you get to decide all the things we'll do while there." 

She smiled and I took it in. This was one of my favorite things to see in the world. After about thirty seconds she laid back on my chest and cuddled up to me.

"That sounds like a good compromise to me. Especially since it seems to be in my favor,"

I chuckled for a bit. I knew I was gonna have hell to pay when we got to New York and I'd enjoy every second of it.

"I thought that might make you a little happier. Now all we have to do is find you a new job and you can quit your job at; wait I just realized I don't even know where you work at."

"I work at Oracle Pharmaceuticals in the research division. It was actually my second choice. My first choice was this startup company that I heard about last year that was going to be having some place in Dallas built. I thought that it would be perfect a couple of hours from Retroville yet; still far away enough from my parents that I would have an excuse not to visit every weekend. I think it was called Ulloa Pharmacies."

When I heard her say Ulloa Pharmacies I couldn't help but start laughing. I laughed so hard I started coughing to the point that I had to take a swig from my drink to steady myself. This conversation started of in tears of sadness but, it felt like it was going to end in tears of joy.

"What the hell is so funny that you'd lose your shit like that?"

"You remember how Sheen asked me about some of my investments yesterday?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well one of my investments last year was Ulloa Pharmacies."

"What?!"

"Yeah and I've got a really good relationship with Oracle Pharmaceuticals because I'm one of the major shareholders. I own fifteen percent of the company."

"Wait I technically work for you?!"

That look of shock on her face was priceless. I wish I had a camera to capture this moment.

"Well, technically, yes you do. Wow, I think I may need to make some calls or would you rather I stay out of it? I know you wouldn't want people thinking that you just got the position because you're dating the owner."

I knew I was gonna pay for this with a tongue lashing but, it was gonna be worth it in the end.

"Jesus, Jimmy will you please just shut up? I need to look for a job on my own. I don't need to have my boyfriend get me a job. I can do it on my own. You got that?"

While she was going on her little rant I decided to call the CEO of Oracle Pharmacies. I raised a finger to indicating for her to hold on a second while had this discussion.

"Hey, Warren it's Jimmy. I was calling to ask about an employee that you have there in New York that I've been interested in trying to acquire for Ulloa Pharmacies. Her name is Cynthia Vortex. Do you by chance know her?"

"Uh yes Mr. Neutron I know of her work very well. She's one of my best researchers."

"Really? One of your best researchers you say?"

"Oh, yes. If it wasn't for her we'd be at least two years behind our current position in our medication for Alzheimer's."

"Really, that good, huh?"

"Yes, sir. She is one of our most valued employees and we really need her for the completion of this new medication."

"You think that you could send me a copy of her research?"

"Sir, I'm sorry. We can't really afford to loose Ms. Vortex. She is too valuable for us to lose; especially at this stage in the development."

"I'm not saying I'm taking her away for sure but, if her research is as good as you say it is then I think we could really use her and if we do take her I'm sure I could find a way to compensate you for taking her. Possibly, vote in your favor of something at one of the next shareholder meetings or maybe put in a good word at some other place if you ever wanted to go somewhere or possible even give you a new position at Ulloa if you decided you wanted to get out of those nasty winters up there.

"Well, well th-that sounds like a great compromise Mr. Neutron. I'll send over those research materials right now and if you choose to take Ms. Vortex I wish you all the luck with that endeavor."

Okay, thank you for your time. I'll be seeing you sometime next week when I'm in town with my new girlfriend.

"I'll keep my schedule open for your arrival and look forward to our meeting. And I apologize if this sounds too forward but, I'm happy for you getting rid of Ms. Tiffany, she wasn't a good fit for you."

"Yeah I finally got rid of her and the person I'm with is someone that makes me really happy."

"I'm glad to hear that, sir."

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you next week buddy and we can go out to dinner or something."

"That sounds lovely. I look forward to it. Well, I've sent the files over and I hope that you find everything in them that you will need to make your decision."

"Okay, thank you very much. Bye bye."

I really hate that arrogant prick. He always talks down to people and always makes mistakes that I have to keep fixing. At least he could be useful as a figurehead and was easy enough to fool into letting me headhunt his employees. Though I could never tell Cindy that I only invested in Oracle to get their best employees to get them over to Ulloa. I was wondering though how was it that I never had Cindy's name come up in a conversation with the HR department at Ulloa? looked at my phone to see the file that Warren had sent.

"What the hell Neutron? I told you I didn't need your help. I can do this on my own."

"I know but, we've been needing a head researcher and I just wanted to see how the research of a potential new hire could be."

I saw her roll her eyes and started to read the file. I couldn't believe it. Her research was incredible! It was astounding how everything was beyond anything that the people at Ulloa had even dared to come up with. I knew we had to have her to complete the project that we were currently working on. I turned to her so fast that I heard my neck pop.

"You have to join us at Ulloa! This research is incredible! Cindy if you joined the crew then we could make leaps in our research that would take years otherwise! You have to join us! Please, you just have to!"

I noticed the shocked look on her face and then realized that I had probably spoken at a volume that was more than excessive due to my excitement.

"You're just saying that because we're dating." 

"The hell I am. This is better than anyone they have in Dallas. With you there they could actually get something done without us having to wait another five years. Cindy, I really mean that, you have to come work for us. I mean that; you have got to come to Dallas. Say yes, please."

She stared at me for a little while. The entire time my heart was pounding like a drum. I was so wanting for he to say yes right away. We could be in Dallas together, I could run all my companies at the house, and best of all I could fall asleep with her in my arms and wake up to her smile.

"I'll think about it."

I jumped on that and immediately got excited but, still had to make it feel like she wasn't getting this job by just being my girlfriend. Which wasn't going to be hard. With this kind of research I was going to have her in Dallas. If they were dumb enough to say no I'd override their decision in a heartbeat.

"That's a yes. I have to call Greg. Excuse me."

"Who's Greg?"

"He's the head of HR. I'll see how quickly we can get you in for an interview."

"Interview?"

"What? You didn't think I'd just give you the job? Come on like you said "You wanted to do it on your own." Remember?"

She punched me in the arm while I held the phone up to my ear. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, Greg. I was calling to talk to you about the head researcher position in Dallas. I think I've found us the best person for the job. Cynthia Vortex, she's a researcher at Oracle Pharmaceuticals.

"Oh, well that's weird she was on my list of possible candidates."

Oh, you've heard of her already?

"Yeah, her research is said to be the top in her field and I was gonna try to get in contact with her soon."

Really? You were gonna call her next week?

"Well more like email her about the position."

"Okay, so when do you think you could get her in for an interview?"

"Well I mean we could possibly set one up Friday or possibly next Monday.

"Is it possible that we could do a video interview by chance?"

"Yeah, we could. It'd be kinda stupid to have her fly all the way down here just for an interview when she lives halfway across the country. Honestly, I think that the video interview would be best anyway."

"Okay, cool. I'll let her know. But, make sure you send her an email with the interview offer and all that good stuff."

"Will do."

"Alright. Well I'll be in New York for a little while so when I get back my first stop will be to see you guys at the office. "

"Good deal. We can't wait to see you; everybody has new projects that they want to run by you."

"Alright I'll see you soon and thank you again for your time."

"See you when you get back. Bye bye for now."

"Bye bye."

I looked over to her with a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Well it looks like I didn't need your help in the first place."

I laughed for a second. Thinking about how small the world really was. Even if I hadn't called she'd still be on the list of candidates.

"Looks like it. But, it was still a nice gesture. Wouldn't you agree?"

"It was. But, I still didn't need you to make that call."

"Yeah. You really are amazing Cindy. I can't wait for you to be in Dallas."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Neutron. I've only got an interview. I still haven't got the job yet."

"Yet. Key word. I know your gonna crush it at that interview."

"I know but, still."

We laughed and kissed a bit more. It was Cindy's turn to ask a question.

"So, can I ask you about this house?"

"I knew that was going to come up at some point. So where do you wanna start?"

"Why did you make my dream home your home?"

I answered her without hesitation as there was no point hiding the obvious.

"I guess I just wanted the place I lived be the place you had dreamed up for us. I loved the idea and in a sense I guess I wanted a reminder of you with me at all times because; I secretly always wanted you with me in some way. I didn't really need it though. You were always on my mind anyway. But, I guess that just wasn't enough. You really did have a great idea for a house design and I'm sorry I stole it."

"It's fine, Jimmy. Besides I really have to say they did an amazing job and you did a great job having it made just like I imagined."

I was happy that she liked it and it put me at ease with how much this probably came off as creepy as could be.

"I guess that does makes this a little less creepy. But, it is still creepy, ya know?"

"Well you know? I mean, Yeah you're right it's still creepy."

We laughed for about a minute making jokes about it my expense. Cindy got the conversation back on track quickly though.

"Well now I have a follow up question."

"What's that?"

She rubbed a finger on my chest and it sent electricity through my body. When she looked into my eyes I just wanted to stay like that all day but, that didn't happen.

"What was the secret that Tiffany had on you?"

I looked away for a second and then sighed trying to ready myself. Then I looked at her in the eyes.

"Three years ago when I opened up Atomic Custom Cruisers there was an incident." 

She laughed for a second and I knew that she was going to make a comment just like Sheen did.

"Who came up with that name? It's so lame."

"I did. What's wrong with it?"

"It's so lame. I should have known that you had came up with it. You were always bad at making names for stuff up. So many of those inventions were just so ridiculously named that you couldn't even take them seriously after hearing them. It's nice to know that you haven't changed that much since we were little."

"Really? I thought I had changed a good bit. I bet you never in a million years thought that I would get a tattoo or been able to do all of this stuff."

"The tattoos, no not really. All the other stuff I could have expected something like this. I mean maybe not to this extent but, still would have expected you to be a success."

"Well it is nice to know that you always expected me to be a success. Now for my next question. Since you know that you were always on my mind I was wondering if I was on yours?

"Of course you were. Every morning I woke up I kept hoping that you would be next to me and then have that hope disappear because you weren't. I thought about you everyday. I could never get you out of my mind."

Upon hearing that I held her a little tighter and kissed her forehead. We exchanged kisses every few moments and continued back on track with the conversation.

"So, what was the incident that happened at the company?"

I hated having to answer that question. I felt guilty about it and wished that I never had done it. I just hoped that she wouldn't be so upset about my actions. Cindy had always been judgmental about people who were dishonest and I was worried that this may upset her enough to slap me.

"When we were starting out I was pretty strapped for cash. I had all my money in either real estate or in the first company. So I started looking for investors when suddenly one of the employees got hurt on the job that we were doing delaying the project by about six months. I basically lied to the investors about it being on track and had to borrow money from the project to pay the employee some compensation so that they wouldn't sue. Because of that the investors started pouring in and now the shop is doing great. We make custom car, engine, software, and military tech designs. If I hadn't kept that secret and made them sign that NDA the company would have gone bankrupt and I could have lost everything. I'm dreading Monday though. I have an interview with Allen at 10; I was gonna do it over the internet but now that I'm gonna be in New York I'll just go to the studio." 

"Wait, Allen? As in Allen Euler. As in Good Morning Allen?"

"That's the one."

"Jimmy, he's gonna rip you apart on national television. He's ruthless."

"That's what I'm hoping for. With him interviewing me then people will be more at ease trusting that I'm honest about everything and aren't trying to hide anymore stuff."

"Let's hope it goes that way. My next question is about your tattoos. This one in particular." 

She pointed to the one on my chest of the treasure chest. Fuck, why did she have to point to that one first? I knew that this was going to be something to come up but, why so early in the relationship?

"What's this one about?"

She looked at me with a raised brow and I could feel my face starting to contort reflecting the level of my unease at the situation. I could tell that she was enjoying my distress and kept pressing the issue by teasing me to answer until I finally did.

"I got it because that memory of us at the island was something out of story and you were the thing I always treasured in my heart. So, I got it as a reminder of all the things we shared."

She surprised me by pushing her lips to mine. When we parted there was a smile on our faces and she had that look in her eyes that assured me that I said just the right thing.

"That's so cheesy but, it's still sweet. But, don't expect me to get a tattoo of you on me. I don't do tattoos."

I thought there had to be an exception to that and pushed to see if there would be one with the one subject everyone seems to make the exception for.

"What about when we have kids?"

"Well that's different. Hold up! Who said anything about us having kids? It's way too early to be thinking about that kinda stuff right now! Let's talk about it in like another ten years or so!"

"Okay. We can talk about it after we're together for a few years."

"Yeah. No time soon are we gonna be talking about kids."

She got up and fetched the other bottle of whiskey on the dresser and opened up pouring us both another drink. She drank hers and then poured another.

"Well now that that's out of the way lets figure out what else we need to discuss. We've already gotten over our past, me finding a place to store my stuff, finding a hotel to stay at, me finding another job, figuring out that you're the most hopelessly romantic idiot that I know, you've apparently have me moving my stuff out covered, and now all that's left is me finding a place to stay at in Dallas when I move there,"

"You can stay my house in Fort Worth if you want."

"You have a house in Fort Worth?"

"Yeah, but you might not like it. It's kinda too big for just one person."

"And this place isn't?"

"Fair enough."

"So we've got that covered. Now what's left to figure out?"

"I don't know. I've basically covered all the questions I have for now. I guess we can just talk about other random stuff for the day. I know there are a lot more that we haven't gone over but, I think that will be a fun thing that will help keep the relationship interesting as it goes on. We can keep discovering new things about each other and in all honesty I think that will be good for us."

"Yeah I think it will. We've got all the major big things out of the way. We've got a lot to catch up on and we have a lot of new memories to make. However, I think that we may have to discuss one more thing. I think its too early with us just getting back together for us to move in with each other."

I knew that she was right. It would be too early for us to move back in with each other. That didn't put me off trying to make this work and have fun until we were ready. I had to tell her the truth about how things would be in the coming months.

"I know I'm not saying that we would be moving in with each other right away. But, I think us staying with each other in New York going to shows and seeing the sights would be fun. Plus, I'm usually on the move doing a lot of business so we would only get to see each other sporadically afterward and when we do move in together we'll have to figure it out from there."

"We'll that's somewhat both comforting and kinda saddening. We'll figure it out when the time comes. For now lets just enjoy the moment."

"Okay."

We went on to discuss useless little things and made plans for our time in New York. It was fun and something that felt natural. We spent an hour downing drinks while going over my tattoos and telling her the story behind each one. She laughed at some of them because the reason behind them was just so stupid and childish. Some of them were so stupid that it felt nice to have her chastise me about the decision to get them. She apologized for her actions a few times when she felt that she had gone over the line. It was nice to know that the years hadn't taken that sweet side of her. It was just like old times as if nothing had happened. The tone changed when she sparked a conversation about the box in the corner of the room.

"Jimmy what's up with that box over there?"

"Its a box full of my memories of my past before I left Retroville."

"Do you mind if I ask what's in it?"

"Well for starters that shirt you're wearing."

I watched as she looked down at the shirt and finally recognized it. I was the shirt that she would wear when she stayed over at my place or me sneaking into her room. She would have to sneak it back the evening after when she came over to do homework and _more things_ in the lab. She usually end wearing it again until time for her to go home later and start the whole process again. That all started when we were thirteen first it was kissing, then touching, and eventually led to us doing that special act when were both so young. I felt a sense of nostalgia come over me and smiled a little at her in that shirt next to me once again. My smile faded when I answered her question.

"Then there's all the love letters I saved from when were in grade school. The only letter I don't have is the one that Mrs. Fowl confiscated from us the day after we officially started dating and she got super mad that we were exchanging notes."

"She wouldn't have noticed us if it weren't for Sheen. When she saw us she screeched like a bird and ripped it out of your hand and made you tell it to the whole class. I was so embarrassed with how sappy that was."

"You were embarrassed?! I was so embarrassed I thought that I might have actually pissed my pants."

"You looked like you were! Oh my gosh they all started laughing and I felt so bad about it. I was so glad that you made that instant transport machine and put one in each of our desk so that we didn't have to pass things back and forth by hand."

"Yeah that saved me from so much more embarrassment. I'm happy that we kept writing them instead of just texting each other the notes. It felt more intimate in a way."

"It did didn't it? So is there anything else in there?"

I took a deep breath and swirled my glass before I downed the entire glass. The last of those contents was the hardest to say and I needed that last drink to get it out.

"Goddard is in there."

"What?"

"Goddard is in there. About four years ago when I was getting my fourth degree there was an accident in the lab there and an electric storm basically and it made his circuits overload and it wiped away everything about him. I thought about rebuilding him but, it wouldn't be him I just can't do that, it wouldn't be Goddard."

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I wish I could do something to help you."

"Its fine, Cindy. I knew that eventually something like that would happen. Even though I wish that it wouldn't happen. But, that was just hopeful thinking."

She laid her head on my chest and rubbed it lightly absentmindedly. I thought back to how it was these past few years without Goddard and the sadness I had felt. Feeling that sadness reminded me of when Humphrey had died and how sad she was and how I was the only person who had seen her cry about him. That was the first time I was allowed to stay the night at her house and we spent all night letting her cry on my shoulder. It was funny that she asked me if I remembered that while I was actually thinking of that exact thing. I gave her a sad reply that I did and we sat in silence for a bit. She changed the subject

"So, why did you get that gaudy paint job on that car?"

I felt so attacked by her words. That car looked amazing and the paint job was awesome to say the least.

"It's not gaudy. It's a classic. Come on you know you like it."

"Yes, I like it because you like it. But, come on Jimmy even you have to admit it's a bit much don't you think?" 

"Well you won't be thinking that when you're driving it around Dallas." 

"Huh?"

"Well you are going to need a car to get to and from work when you live there or when we go to see our parents in Retroville. Besides that car has features that no company car could compete with."

"I guess but, can we please change the color on it? I'd feel to self conscious driving around in it. I don't want to put too much attention on myself and besides when it gets out that I'm your girlfriend don't you think I'll get enough at the office or god forbid the media?"

"You have a point. Well I guess you can drive the Jag if you want?"

"You have a Jag? Why would you rather me be in that old rust bucket when I could be driving in real style? Are you just trying to get a rise out of me?"

"No. Besides, how do you know that the Jag is more to your style than my Impala?"

She gave me a look of "Seriously?" and I admitted my defeat. Then she asked something that I wished she could have let pass but, I knew I was going to have to tell her.

"Why haven't you been back to see your family in the past four years?"

"In all honesty it started after Goddard passed away. I had no one to confide in about things that wouldn't spread everything I had to say to the entire town."

"Carl and Sheen?"

"Yup. So I guess I just stayed away because I didn't want to face my past and didn't think I was ready to talk to you."

"Yeah? I don't think I was either. But, I wished that we had. We may have already been together if we had."

"Yeah, we may have,"

Suddenly a knock came at the door and she answered it. It was Libby telling us that dinner was almost ready and heard them promise to talk about everything we had discussed. I was tempted to tell her that we that had to keep somethings between us. Cindy already had that covered though when she only tell her some of it as somethings needed to be kept private. I smiled at her as she turned to me.

"Looks like we should get ready for dinner it's about that time."

"Where did the time go?"


End file.
